The Master Of The Wind
by Chip-zanuff
Summary: En Amegakure, Naruto espera noticias de Hinata mientras recuerda los hechos que marcaron su vida, los cuales forjaran su destino y lo llevaran a convertirse en el mas grande ninja de todos los tiempos. ¡CAPITULO 7 SUBIDO!.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos , soy Chip-zanuff y de antemano les doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero no decepcionarlos queridos lectores y que disfruten mi historia como yo la disfruto escribiendo, bueno y sin mas preambulos aqui comienza nuestra gran aventura. **

**pd: naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

"El amor es como el viento, no se ve pero se siente"

Llovía, siempre llovía, desde que el llego ahí casi nunca dejaba de llover, había oído rumores de que esporádicamente salía el sol y que un delicado manto de lagrimas se dejaba caer sobre Amegakure. El no creía en tales tonterías hasta que lo pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos, el cielo realmente lloraba de una forma desconsolada y melancólica.

-¿Por que el cielo llora ¿es que acaso siente pena, dolor, tristeza ¿cual será el motivo de su llanto?- se preguntaba mientras que veía caer, lo que según eran para el, las lagrimas del cielo.

Amegakure no sato (aldea oculta de la lluvia) era una pequeña villa ubicada en el país de la lluvia, a través de sus grandes construcciones y fortificaciones se divisaba una figura en la cima del edificio mas alto de la ciudad, tenia una larga capa negra con nubes rojas la cual le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, llevaba un protector frontal con el símbolo de Konoha tallada en ella. Aquella persona miraba el horizonte como si estuviera esperando algo, sus ojos se posaban en la infinita oscuridad de esa fría noche tormentosa que se dejaba caer sobre el.

-"Han pasado más de tres años desde que no he vuelto a mi hogar y dos semanas desde que recibí tu última carta, espero que no te haya ocurrido nada malo"-

Pensó el joven mientras que sus ojos azul zafiro se perdían en la inmensidad de la larga noche que tenia que soportar, pero no estaba solo, siempre tenia un compañero infaltable el cual lo seguía desde que nació, lo vio crecer y lo acompaño cuando dejo konoha hace mas de tres años, era su maldición, su desdicha y su fuente de poder, era el kyuubi, el demonio zorro de nueve colas el cual lo ayudaba, en cierto modo a no sucumbir ante la soledad que lo perseguía. Se acerco lo suficiente para estar al borde del edifico, mientras que su ropa y sus cabellos rubios empezaban a mojarse producto de la lluvia que caía intensamente, como si se tratase de una tempestad. El viento soplaba levemente, pero lo suficiente como para producir escalofríos he hipotermia, sin embrago a el no parecía importarle eso, solo quería ver y contemplar la lluvia, la cual le hacia recodar tanto a las lagrimas de su amada, eran casi las mismas lagrimas que ella derramo al saber que el se iría para poder salvarla, aquellas dulces lagrimas que se le escaparon al declarase mutuamente sus sentimientos y jurarse el uno al otro, amor eterno.

De repente una persona subió hasta la azotea del edificio, estaba vestida de la misma manera que el, solo que su protector estaba el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la hoja con una raya horizontal, lo que significaba que era un ninja exiliado. Era alto, tenía el pelo negro largo amarrado por una cola, sus ojos eran rojos con tres aspas alrededor, las cuales apuntaban hacia su pupila lo cual significaba una sola cosa, era portador del sharingan, la pupila giratoria, un Uchiha de pura sangre.

El sujeto se acerco lo suficiente para que el lo oyera, evitando mojarse.

-Líder, hace más de nueve horas que ha estado aquí arriba, debería descansar -le dijo de forma serena, sin expresar emoción alguna.

-No te preocupes por mi itachi, estaré bien - le dijo el sin voltearse para verlo -dime ¿haz sabido algo acerca de Konoha?

-Muy poco, solo he averiguado que Konoha ha hecho una nueva alianza con la aldea oculta de la roca y de las nubes, tras haber roto su antigua alianza con la arena. De seguro es para poder destruir a nuestra organización, Akatsuki- hablo tranquilamente con una serenidad que sorprendería a cualquiera -¿que haremos?-

-Nada, no haremos nada hasta que reciba noticias de ella, dile eso a los demás y que no me molesten, necesito meditar.

-De acuerdo líder, ya no lo interrumpiré mas.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una voz lo detiene.

-Itachi, ya te dije que no me llamaras líder- le dijo alegremente mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca -solo dime naruto.

-Esta bien naruto, me retiro. 

Itachi se va del lugar mientras que en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, producto de la expresión de su jefe. Bajo por unas largas escaleras que se ubicaban al costado del edifico hasta una sala muy bien decorada, dentro de ella se encontraban dos personas sentadas alrededor de una gran mesa, la cual tenia dibujada en el centro dos zorros alrededor de un circulo en espiral.

-¿Qué te a dicho?- pregunto un hombre de pelo blanco de peinado hacia atrás, tenia en la mano izquierda una gran guadaña de 3 hojas, mientras que en la mano derecha sujetaba un rosario, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, en el cuello llevaba un collar de un círculo y un triangulo inscrito en el, sus ojos eran de color violeta.

-Lo mismo de siempre hidan, va a esperar hasta recibir noticias de ella, mientras tanto no haremos nada- respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla alrededor de la gran mesa y cerraba los ojos.

Hidan empezó a rezar un poco a su dios jashin, mientras que el otro sujeto empezaba a formar pequeñas figuras de arcilla con las manos, aquel sujeto era más o menos de la misma altura de hidan, sus ojos eran azules, era rubio, tenia el peco corto con algunos mechones parados en la frente, usaba un protector frontal en la cabeza, era originario de la aldea oculta de la roca, pero al igual que itachi su protector estaba rayado horizontalmente. Tenía una capa negra con una sola nube color escarlata en la espalda a diferencia de itachi e hidan.

-Veo que compartes la misma pasión por el arte que tu difunto hermano deidara..., daisuke- dijo itachi sin abrir los ojos, el joven rubio lo miro con extrañeza, pero después solo afirmo con la cabeza.

La noche dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre Amegakure, hacia varios días que el cielo no dejaba de llorar¿Acaso era ella quien estaba llorando¿Acaso era su quería hinata la que estaba llorando, su corazón se aturdía cada ves que pensaba, que su amor estaba llorando por el, y el no estaba ahí para consolarla, ayudarla y amarla con todo su ser.

Naruto se alejo del la azotea del edificio, su cuerpo ya empezaba a sentir los primeros efectos de hipotermia, se dirigió a su habitación, se saco su capa y su ropa debido que estaban totalmente húmedas a causa de la torrencial lluvia que había caído estrepitosamente sobre el. Se puso una chaqueta y un pantalón color naranja, unas botas negras y una nueva capa, subió de nuevo hasta el techo del edificio pero esta vez solo se quedo en la entrada de la azotea, estaba seguro que hoy seria el día que tendría noticias de su amada.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco que había al costado de la puerta del techo, se dispuso a meditar y recordar esos eventos que marcaron su vida, aquellos momentos felices y tristes en los cuales conoció todas las emociones que el ser humano podía sentir dolor, rabia, desesperación, locura, alegría, dicha, felicidad, pero sobre todo conoció algo que jamás pensó que sentiría, fue una extraña sensación que lo llenaría de valor y de fuerza para seguir adelante con sus sueños en esos difíciles años. Ese sentimiento fue la luz que lo ayudo a no perderse en la oscuridad y en la maldad que acechaba con dominarlo y consumirlo por completo, aquel sentimiento era el mas puro y hermoso de todos, por primera ves en su vida Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki del kyuubi, conoció el amor.

Aquel sentimiento tan especial que desde su nacimiento se le fue negado y prohibido, ella se lo dio y se lo demostró de muchas maneras, guiándolo por el solitario camino ninja que tuvo que recorrer, brindándole toda su fortaleza y la fe necesaria para no vacilar ante nada. Fue ella, solamente Hinata Hyuuga quien creyó en el y nunca dudo de su palabra.

El muchacho rubio cara de zorro seguía mirando el horizonte intensamente con sus ojos azules, contemplando la fría y oscura noche, esperando alguna noticia o acontecimiento relacionado con ella, hace mas de dos semanas que hacia lo mismo, esperar bajo la lluvia alguna señal de ella, alguna carta o mensaje. Necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien, necesitaba leer esas dulces palabras llenas de cariño y afecto dedicadas exclusivamente para el, las cuales le llenaban el corazón de felicidad y alegría, impidiéndole así perderse en un laberinto sombrío, lleno de interrogantes y de sufrimiento. Estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la vida con tal de saber algo de hinata, aquella tímida chica, que le robo su corazón hace más de tres años y la que según el, era su única razón de vivir.

-Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer todo lo que aconteció en esos años oscuros, en los cuales solo tú me diste un motivo para vivir, por el cual luchar y no morir, ese motivo eras tu, mi querida hinata- murmuro silenciosamente mientras que sus recuerdos le venían a la mente como si recién hubieran ocurrido.

En su mente empezó a divisar escenas de cargadas de dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza pero también aquellas imágenes de alegría, felicidad y sobre todo de amor, aquel sentimiento el cual lo hizo cambiar y renacer otra vez dándole la esperanza para seguir con su existencia, la cual en esos años comenzaba a sucumbir ante la oscuridad.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro

_En su mente empezó a divisar escenas de cargadas de dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza pero también aquellas imágenes de alegría, felicidad y sobre todo de amor, aquel sentimiento el cual lo hizo cambiar y renacer otra vez dándole la esperanza para seguir con su existencia, la cual en esos años comenzaba a sucumbir ante la oscuridad._

* * *

Se encontraba tendido en su cama, estaba anocheciendo pero, al igual que otros días, estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño. Miraba el techo de su pequeño departamento con preocupación, desde que Kakuzu le dijo esas palabras antes de morir no había podido dormir placenteramente. ¿Acaso tendrá razón? se preguntaba mientras que el ocaso daba pasó a la oscuridad de la noche que cada ves lo abrumaba mas.

_Naruto estaba en el piso muy lastimado después de haber luchado con Kakuzu, el compañero de Hidan, ambos miembros de akatsuki, naruto había logrado derrotarlo con su fuuton rasenshuriken dejando a Kakuzu agonizando. Este último estaba totalmente desintegrado a causa del impacto, miro a naruto fijamente y luego le dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas._

_-Me deje vencer por un mocoso…….bueno no importa, antes de morir quiero que sepas que tu destino esta sellado desde que te convertiste en Jinchuuriki. Muy lentamente te empezara a consumir la maldad y la oscuridad que llevas dentro de ti, pero cuando te des cuenta ya será demasiado tarde porque todos te habrán dado las espalda, tus amigos, tu familia, tus seres queridos. Toda la gente que has conocido y regalado afecto te abandonara, porque ser un Jinchuuriki significa estar condenado a la soledad y al sufrimiento- tras terminar estas impactantes palabras el akatsuki dejo de existir._

Esas palabras tan crueles aun le seguían rondando en la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba siendo controlado y consumido por la maldad y la oscuridad ¿realmente su destino estaba sellado por el sufrimiento y la soledad solo por ser el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas?

-Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde ese incidente y aun no he podido sacarme esas palabras de mi cabeza- penso el ninja cara de zorro con preocupación.-necesito dar un paseo.

Se puso una camisa blanca, un chaleco y unos pantalones anaranjados con unas sandalias negras. Se coloco su infaltable protector frontal con el símbolo de su aldea ninja, la cual siempre mostraba orgulloso ante todos y se fue de su departamento cerrando la puerta sigilosamente.

Afuera en konoha había un silencio que sobrecogería a cualquiera, debido a que eran cerca de las diez de la noche, hora en la cual todo el comercio cerraba sus puertas y la gente se había retirado a sus casas para dormir placidamente. La soledad que se sentía en el aire hacia desesperar a naruto el que estaba hace exactamente un mes, sumergido en un mar de dudas y tristeza, se dirigió a comer un poco de ramen, en el trayecto pensaba en su vida, en esos quince años vividos siempre preguntándose ¿por que el¿por que tubo la desdicha de ser el contenedor del kyuubi, su vida estaba prácticamente llena de momentos tristes y oscuros a causa de su maldición. ¿Acaso era simplemente una herramienta, siempre había sido rechazado por los demás por culpa del zorro de nueve colas que habitaba en su interior, jamás había conocido a sus padres, ni siquiera sabia como se llamaban¿por qué me habrán abandonado¿estarán vivos o muertos? y lo más importante¿por que lo habían convertido en Jinchuuriki? como había sido posible que lo destinaran a vivir como una simple herramienta de guerra, con el único propósito de destruir y matar.

-¡Maldición se me olvido que Ichiraku cierra a las 9 de la noche, ahora que voy a hacer!-

Finalmente decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento en donde se convirtió en genin para encontrar alguna respuesta, lugar en el que encontraría mucho mas que eso.

Naruto se percato que había alguien sentado en el piso cerca del tronco del campo de entrenamiento, esta persona estaba mirando el cielo con mucha concentración como si estuviera buscando algo entre las estrellas que daban vida a esa noche.

-¿Pero quien estará ahí sentado?- se pregunto, se acerco lo suficiente como para distinguir a esa persona y resulto ser una hermosa joven de pelo negro que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura, tenia puesta una chaqueta blanca con violeta, unos pantalones azulados los que terminaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras, pero lo que mas lo asombro eran sus hermosos ojos blancos los cuales eran casi tan bellos como la estrella mas grande que se podía apreciar en esa noche.

-Hola hinata ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba y haciendo saltar a hinata de un susto.

-¡Na-naruto-kun!..es que yo quería dar un paseo...y tu...heee... ¿que haces… aquí tan…solo?- le pregunto de forma bien tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos y mirando al piso.

-Bueno yo vine por los mismos motivos que tú hinata- mientras trataba de hacer su típica sonrisa intentando no delatar su angustia y su preocupación.

-¿Te…ocurre algo…naruto-kun?- pregunto hinata, totalmente roja como un tomate.

Naruto se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, hinata realmente había logrado ver como se sentía en esos momentos, era la primera persona que no caía en su falsa sonrisa que siempre hacia tratando de pasar desapercibido y no preocupar a nadie. Después de observarla detenidamente se acerco y se acostó en el césped junto ella. Hinata la cual estaba acurrucada, al darse cuenta de la acción de naruto se puso todavía más roja y nerviosa.

-¿Como te diste cuenta?- le pregunto el hiperactivo ninja mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado de esa noche tan extraña y misteriosa.

-Es que…tu….últimamente estas actuando de manera un poco rara… naruto-kun, desde que llegaste de esa misión en donde te encontraste con esos dos miembros de akatsuki,…tu te comportas de… manera diferente- dijo la joven tímidamente, tartamudeando un poco, intentando no mirar la cara del rubio muchacho.

Ante tales palabras naruto no supo que decir, miro a hinata sorprendidamente, no sabia realmente que estaba pasando en ese momento¿desde cuando ella de preocupaba por el? Eso si que era una noticia para el, desde su encuentro con kakuzu nadie le había preguntado como estaba el, aparte de ella, ni siquiera sakura, kakashi, sai, yamato o alguno de sus amigos. Después de unos cuantos segundos naruto se levanto para estar a la misma altura de hinata y la miro con sus ojos azules profundamente, hinata al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando agacho la cabeza, no quería que su amado naruto la viera en ese estado, roja, nerviosa y al borde del desmayo, finalmente naruto rompió el silencio.

-No sabía que estabas preocupada por mi hinata-

Al decir esto, hinata casi se desmaya debido a las palabras de su amor platónico, pero logro controlarse lo suficiente para no caer inconciente.

-Bueno en realidad me siento un poco confundido debido a muchas cosas que me han pasando últimamente- revelo el ninja zorruno mientras miraba el cielo otra ves -a veces pienso que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar con mis sueños y cumplir mis promesas, no he podido traer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha y además…...

.-¡Eso no es cierto naruto-kun!- dijo hinata prácticamente gritando produciendo un pequeño eco en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Hinata?- naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de que se supone era la chica mas tímida de toda la aldea.

-¡Aun cuando fracasas o muestras falencias, siempre tienes esa fuerza de voluntad para volver a intentarlo una y otra vez,… nunca dudas en ayudar a los demás y siempre te preocupas por proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti….Yo creo que eres una persona muy fuerte naruto-kun……por que tu verdadera fuerza nace en tu corazón!- termino de decir claramente la heredera del prestigioso clan hyuuga.

Naruto quedo totalmente atónito ante esas tiernas palabras de apoyo, se acerco a hinata lo suficiente como para estar frente a frente, tomo los hombros de ella con sus brazos y le dijo muy alegremente.

-Muchas gracias hinata, me sentía un poco triste pero tu si que sabes como subirme el animo, realmente te lo agradezco- termino de decir con su verdadera y clásica sonrisa la cual siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Ya es muy tarde mejor volvamos a nuestras casas...¿hinata estas bien? oye hinata ¿Pero que……..!

Hinata se encontraba totalmente desmayada producto de todo lo acontecido en esa noche, aquella solitaria noche en donde naruto encontró a alguien muy especial, una persona en la que podía depositar toda su confianza. Las estrellas era testigos visuales de ese instante en donde supo que alguien se preocupaba por el, naruto nunca habría imaginado que fuera hinata hyuuga, la tímida y tierna joven de los hermosos ojos blancos. Contemplo el hermoso cuerpo de hinata de pies a cabeza, realmente había cambiado en esos tres años de su ausencia en konoha, su cuerpo estaba totalmente desarrollado, su pelo el que siempre lo había traído corto creció hasta llegarle a la altura de la cintura, su piel era delicada como la seda y frágil como un cristal. Aquella imagen de hinata desmayada era la cosa mas tierna y conmovedora que jamás había visto en sus 15 años de vida, realmente había cambiado.

Naruto cargo a hinata en su espalda y se dirigió a dejarla a su casa, pudo sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo, eran tan agradable tan suave y delicado, pudo oler su fragante perfume el cual la envolvía completamente. Hinata se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva, mucho más que cualquier otra.

-¿Por qué me siento tan raro al estar cerca de hinata, esta muy bonita y mucho mas atractiva que antes ¿qué me estará pensando?

Caminaba por las calles de las casa mas prestigiosas de toda la aldea lentamente, no había ningún alma en la calle, solamente el quien avanzaba hacia la gran mansión que se levantaba por encima de las demás casas, en ese momento hinata volvía a recuperar la conciencia.

-¿En donde estoy?...he….¡naruto-kun!- dijo tímidamente mientras que su cara se tornaba roja y empezaba a temblar a causa de su nerviosismo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían estaba siendo cargada por su amado naruto.

-Veo que ya despertaste hinata, menos mal, ya me tenias preocupado- le respondió muy animadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿puedes caminar?

-Si…si puedo- inmediatamente se bajo de la espalda de naruto, miro al piso para que naruto no pudiera ver lo roja que estaba.

-Oye hinata ¿te acompaño hasta tu casa, es que ya es muy tarde y además ya casi estamos en tu casa, tu sabes…jeeee- el ninja cara de zorro se llevo la mano a la cabeza, esperando la respuesta.

-Claro… que me… gustaría que me acompañaras…naruto-kun- le dijo mientras volvía jugar con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo -Esto no puede ser cierto naruto-kun me a levado hasta acá en su espalda y me esta acompañando hasta mi casa- pensó hinata mientras que sus mejillas volvían a adquirir ese tan peculiar color rojo.

-Bueno entonces continuemos, creo que estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de tu casa así que no nos demoraremos mucho hinata- afirmo con su típica sonrisa.

Caminaron en dirección a la mansión hyuuga muy lentamente, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, el viento soplaba muy despacio, parecía como si estuviera susurrando algo a esas dos almas que caminaban silenciosamente en la penumbra de la noche. Al cabo de unos minutos al fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa de hinata.

-Parece que ya llegamos a tu casa hinata, bueno mejor me voy- diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a su departamento pero una voz lo detiene en seco.

-¡Espera naruto-kun!...heeee…..mu...muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta mi casa- estaba totalmente roja y sus manos estaban apoyadas en su pecho -también quiero agradecerte por haberme cargado cuando estaba desmayada…..muchas gracias por todo…na…naruto-kun.

-No hay problema, hasta luego hinata-. dijo el rubio mientras le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla a hinata, acto seguido se retiro rápidamente por las grandes y solitarias calles del barrio -¿por que hice eso?- se preguntaba en el trayecto hacia su departamento.

Hinata por otro lado estaba atónita ante el gesto de su amor, se apoyo en el marco de la entrada de la mansión para no caer al suelo. Su mano estaba tocando la mejilla que recibió el beso de naruto mientras que sus grandes ojos blancos miraban el cielo estrellado de esa noche tan especial, no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Me a besado la mejilla- dijo la pelinegra, después de pensar detalladamente lo que sucedió esa noche, hinata finalmente entro a su casa, no había nadie despierto a esa hora así que subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se saco la ropa, la doblo cuidadosamente y se puso su pijama blanco, se acostó en su futón muy lentamente y miro el techo de su pieza.

-Ojala tuviera el valor para decirte lo que siento por ti- dijo mientras comenzaba a invadirla el sueño -que tengas buenas noches, mi querido naruto-kun- tras decir esto se quedo dormida.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento, entro y cerró la puerta muy delicadamente, miro el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared, eran casi las dos de la mañana. Se saco la ropa y la dejo tirada en el piso sin ningún cuidado, se puso un pijama azul y su gorro de dormir tan peculiar que poseía.

-"¿Que me esta pasando, por que no me puedo sacar a hinata de la cabeza?"- se pregunto mientras miraba el techo de la oscura habitación.

Finalmente decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y cerro sus ojos.

-Que duermas bien hinata- susurro muy lentamente y luego de un mes, naruto pudo dormir placidamente en su cama.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Una nueva misión

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente a través de las grandes nubes impactando con sus delicados destellos de luz a konoha, una gran aldea ninja del País del Fuego, eran cerca de las 11:30 de la mañana y en el ultimo piso de un pequeño departamento naruto dormía placidamente en su cama, las sabanas estaban desparramadas por todos lados y su gorro de dormir tirado en el piso. El muchacho rubio cara de zorro estaba abrazando la almohada fuertemente cuando un repentino ruido suena desde el exterior.

-¡Naruto despierta de una buena vez!- grito alguien desde la puerta del departamento, parecía estar de muy mal humor debido a la forma en que llamaba al ninja zorruno.

-Uhu….he…. ¿Quien esta gritando de esa manera?...no será….¡Sakura-chan!-

Naruto se levanta de la cama rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta para atender a su compañera de equipo, abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con una sakura que no parecía estar de buen humor.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! lo siento mucho es que no te escuche por que yo…- naruto no alcanzo a terminar de justificarse por que recibió un gran puñetazo en la cara, el cual lo impulso y lo dejo medio mareado en el piso del fondo de su departamento.

-He estado esperando toda la mañana para que me abras la maldita puerta y mas encima me atiendes con el pijama puesto ¡esto ya es demasiado naruto eres un idiota como se te ocurre dormir hasta tan tarde!- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados muy enojada mientras que una pequeña vena se le hinchaba en la frente.

-Pero sakura-chan es que ayer me acosté tarde por que yo…….he…..bueno, … no importa- le dijo el ninja zorruno mientras que intentaba levantarse a duras penas del piso totalmente desorientado.

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa debido a que su compañero no quería contarle lo que hizo ayer en la noche. Sin embargo decidió no preguntarle debido a que estaba muy apurada.

-Escucha bien naruto, lo que pasa es que Tsunade-sama nos mando a llamar, parece ser que se nos asignara una nueva misión- tras decir esto empezó a irse -nos vemos en la oficina de la hokage en cinco minutos- sakura se fue finalmente dejando a un naruto muy mareado y adolorido a causa del golpe.

-¿Por qué siempre me trata tan mal?- se pregunto mientras intentaba levantarse del piso, ya totalmente recuperado del pequeño regaño de su amiga se dirigió al baño, se ducho con agua fría para poder quitarse el sueño, se vistió rápidamente con su atuendo de ninja tan estrafalario que lo distinguía y salio rumbo a la oficina de la hokage.

En el trayecto pensaba en lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, en su encuentro con hinata, en las palabras de apoyo y confianza que ella le dijo y en los sucesos que ocurrieron después.

-"Nunca me imagine que hinata pensara eso de mí, vaya si que es una muy buena persona"-

Al ver la torre de la hokage naruto apresuro el paso, en su cara se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, estaba contento, sentía como una inmensa tranquilidad recorría todo su cuerpo, ya no le importaba tanto que fuera el contenedor del kyuubi o las desoladoras palabras que le dijo kakuzu antes de morir, pero había algo que a naruto le preocupaba, desde ayer en la noche que podía sacarse a hinata de sus pensamientos, ya se había encontrado con ella antes cuando llego de la misión de rescate de su amigo Gaara, aunque en esa ocasión hinata al verlo tan cerca suyo, luego de tres años de ausencia, se desmayo irremediablemente.

Subió por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar al último piso de la torre, miro por la puerta de la sala sin que nadie lo notara, vio que al interior de ella había una mujer rubia sentada en un gran escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos, la mujer no aparentaba tener más de veinte o veinticinco años de edad, tenia los ojos color miel, parecía estar concentrada y muy disgustada debido a la gran cantidad de archivos que tenia que revisar, a su lado estaba una mujer vestía un kimono negro, tenia el pelo negro corto el cual llegaba hasta los hombros y llevaba un montón de papeles de un lado a otro. En el piso de la oficina había un pequeño cerdo rosado vestido con un chalequito rojo el que no paraba de olfatear cualquier objeto que encontraba botado en el suelo de la oficina, naruto al ver que ni sakura o sai estaban allí se disgusto mucho, entro sin pedir permiso a la sala llamando la atención de los presentes en ella.

-¡Tsunade-obachan para que me llamas a tu oficina ¿me vas a asignar una misión o que? y a todo esto ¿en donde están sakura-chan y sai?- le pregunto disgustado.

Pero sus preguntas no pudieron ser respondidas por que un puñetazo le llego en pleno rostro enviándolo fuera de la sala.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así naruto!- le respondió muy furiosa la hokage, mientras que se volvía a sentarse en su escritorio

Mientras naruto recibía por segunda vez en el día otro golpe en la cara, un poco mas abajo una joven kunoichi estaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la oficina de la Godaime, venia acompañada de dos muchachos, el primero estaba vestido con una gran chaqueta con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza, usaba el protector frontal de konoha en su frente, tenia puesto unos lentes negros lo que le daba un aire de ser una persona reservada y misteriosa. El otro sujeto tenía el pelo castaño, estaba completamente vestido de negro, tenía sus mejillas pintadas con dos grandes rayas rojas. Este último acariciaba la cabeza de un gran perro blanco.

-¿Estas seguro shino que hokage-sama nos llamo?- pregunto kiba, dirigiendo la mirada a su misterioso compañero.

-Totalmente seguro, hokage-sama me pidió que nos reuniéramos en su oficina- le respondió shino de manera muy seria sin mirarlo a la cara -parece ser que se nos asignará una misión- termino de decir en un tono que a la mayoría de las demás personas le parecería incomodo.

-Por fin tendremos algo de acción ¿no es así akamaru?- le dijo kiba a su perro, este solo atino con un ligero ladrido.

-¿Oye hinata por que no hablas, acaso te sientes mal?- le pregunto el ninja perruno a su compañera de equipo la cual no había dicho ninguna palabra en el trayecto.

-¡Ah!… a no pasa nada kiba-kun estoy bien- le dijo la pelinegra de los ojos claros, intentando no preocupar a sus compañeros.

Siguieron subiendo por las amplias escaleras de la torre, hinata seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordaba aquel encuentro con naruto en el campo de entrenamiento, nunca había entablando una conversación tan intima como la que tuvo ayer, solo una vez para los exámenes chunin en donde ella había revelado su admiración por el, pero no era todo, aun no se armaba de valor para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a naruto. Su corazón se de aceleraba rápidamente y sus blancas mejillas enrojecían cuando recordaba las palabras de gratitud de su amor y los hechos que ocurrieron en esa noche tan especial.

-"Naruto kun espero que algún día sepas lo que en realidad siento por ti"- se dijo a si misma mientras pensaba en su intrépido y loco ninja cara de zorro.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras encontraron a alguien tendido en el piso de la entrada de la oficina de la hokage, estaba mareado y con claros signos de haber recibido un gran golpe en el rostro, esta persona resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que naruto quien intentaba reponerse del gran derechazo que recibió.

-¿Por que a mi….?- dijo un tambaleante naruto el que ahora se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada.

El equipo ocho al ver a naruto se acercaron a el, kiba lo miro y se mando a reír por el estado en que se encontraba, shino no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirarlo, hinata quiso ir a ayudar a levantar a naruto pero no se atrevió debido a su timidez. Ya de pie, naruto se disponía a ir de nuevo a la oficina de la hokage, pero al ver a hinata, se acerco rápidamente a saludarla.

-Hola hinata como estas-le dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la cabeza.

-¡Na…naruto-kun,….hola…yo estoy muy bien.

-Que bien, pensé que te habían dicho algo por haber llegado tarde a tu casa- dijo sin importarle que shino y kiba estaban presentes.

-¿Como eso de llegar tarde?- pregunto kiba -¿acaso tuvieron una cita!- dijo mientras apuntaba a ambos con el dedo.

Naruto se puso nervioso, intentaba explicar vanamente lo ocurrido anoche, por otra parte hinata estaba mirando el piso sin atreverse a hablar, debido a que su cara estaba tan roja de la vergüenza

que parecía que iba a explotar, shino al darse cuenta de la complicada situación que se encontraba su compañera de equipo decidió intervenir.

-Oye naruto, a todo esto ¿que haces en la oficina de la hokage?- le pregunto con la intensión de cambiar el tema.

- Es que según sakura-chan, tsunade-obachan, me llamo a su oficina- afirmo muy molesto.

-A nosotros también nos llamo- afirmo kiba.

-Entonces mejor subo con ustedes- dijo alegremente naruto.

Entraron todos juntos a la oficina de la hokage, Tsunade la godaime hokage estaba escribiendo algunos documentos importantes, ayudada por su discípula Shizune, al ver entrar al equipo ocho y a naruto la hokage los saludo formalmente.

-Muchas gracias por venir, supongo que quieren saber cual es el motivo de su llamado- dijo mirando a todos fijamente -fuentes confiables me informado que han visto a sasuke uchiha en los alrededores de la aldea de la lluvia, aunque aun no sabemos cual es su paradero exacto.

-Entonces hokage -sama ¿cual será nuestra misión?- pregunto shino.

-Su misión será encontrar a sasuke uchiha y traerlo a la aldea- respondió la godaime -son el mejor equipo de rastreo que tenemos, así que esta misión es perfecta para ustedes, shino tu serás el líder del equipo- luego miro al rubio -naruto, tu iras con ellos, sai y sakura también los acompañaran.

-Esta bien hokage-sama ¿cuándo partiremos?- pregunto shino.

-Partirán hoy al atardecer.

-¡Un momento!- dijo una voz

Era Maito Gai seguido por su alumno preferido Rock Lee, se dirigieron a Tsunade y se arrodillaron ante ella al mismo tiempo. Naruto, hinata, shino, shizune, kiba y akamaru se quedaron mirando asombrados y con unas gotitas en la cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Por favor hokage-sama, le pido que deje que Rock lee acompañe a naruto y a su grupo en esta misión, esta es una ocasión perfecta para que mi alumno muestre sus habilidades!

-¡Se lo ruego hokage-sama, permítame ir con naruto-kun y los demás!- le suplico rock lee.

-Esta bien, irás con ellos también- dijo tsunade mientras daba un largo suspiro.

Después de recibir la aprobación de tsunade, rock lee y su maestro gai se abrazaron, ambos lloraban de felicidad y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Entones el grupo estará con formado por shino aburame, kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuuga, naruto uzumaki, rock lee, sakura haruno y sai- dijo la godaime mientras sacaba una botella llena de sake -eso es todo, pueden retirarse-

-¡Hai!- dijeron al mismo tiempo el grupo de ninjas.

Todos se retiraron hablando y comentando sobre la nueva misión, en especial naruto quien estaba deseoso de encontrar a su amigo sasuke, después de haber fallado en la misión pasada, solo se quedaron en la oficina tsunade, shizune y maito gai.

-¿Esta segura que estarán bien?- pregunto shizune.

-Por supuesto, confió en ellos más que nadie, sobre todo en el tonto de naruto- respondió tsunade con una gran sonrisa y bebiendo su primer trago del día.

-¡La llama de la juventud arde en los corazones de esos intrépidos chicos!- sentencio un emocionado y conmovido gai.

Después de guardar en su bolso lo necesario para la misión, naruto salio de su departamento y se dirigió a la entrada de la villa, ahí lo estaba esperando el resto del equipo. Shino dio las últimas indicaciones al grupo y partieron en busca de sasuke, mientras el sol empezaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte, iluminando con sus últimos rayos de luz esa hermosa tarde de octubre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En lo alto de una torre de Amegakure, en el país de la lluvia, una persona estaba mirando la gran lluvia que se dejaba caer sin compasión sobre la ciudad, era un hombre de pelo anaranjado, tenia varios piercings en su rostro y vestía una gran capa negra con decoraciones de nubes rojas. En la cabeza llevaba puesto un protector frontal de la aldea de la lluvia con una raya horizontal, era un ninja renegado.

Miraba atentamente la gran tormenta que arremetía con sus grandes rayos a la ciudad, solo las luces de las casas y edificios daban vida a esa oscura y deprimente noche. La lluvia caía fuertemente sin mostrar ningún signo de que fuera a cesar, pero a el no le molestaba en lo absoluto, muy por lo contrario siempre aprovechaba cada instante que podía al máximo para observarla.

-Parece que hoy lloverá toda la noche- dijo levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro.

-Es verdad la lluvia no parara de caer hoy- dijo una voz entre las sombras de la azotea.

Al escuchar la misteriosa voz, pein se dio vuelta inmediatamente, sus ojos se fijaron en la figura que se ocultaba a un costado del edificio, aunque era de noche y la lluvia no dejaba ver mas haya de un metro de distancia, pein pudo visualizar la silueta del individuo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vaya, parece que no andamos de buen humor líder- respondió el enigmático personaje -solo venia a preguntarte... ¿cómo vamos con la recuperación de bijuus?

-Ya tenemos a Ichibi, Nibi y a Sanbi, aunque nos ha costado la vida de sasori. Hidan y kakuzu siguen desaparecidos pero lo mas seguro es que estén muertos.

-No importa cuantos miembros de akatsuki tengan que caer, lo mas importante es que recolectemos todos los bijuus lo antes posible- argumento implacablemente -¿o acaso has olvidado nuestro objetivo?

-No lo he olvidado.

-¡Muy bien, entonces me retiro!- dijo el enigmático individuo -¡a por cierto deberías sonreír un poco mas, te haría muy bien!- después de decir esto desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Pein no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando en la conversación que había tenido, hace varios meses que la organización akatsuki estaba buscando a los bijuus pero ninguno de sus miembros o de los pocos que aun quedaban sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su líder o del plan que se ejecutaría si obtenían los bijuus. El les había revelado a sus compañeros que el objetivo de akatsuki era la conquista del mundo, pero eso no era todo, el objetivo real era algo todavía más despiadado y siniestro, algo que solamente el conocía y que a veces despertaba en el cierto miedo y preocupación en su interior.

De pronto apareció una mujer en la torre, tenía el pelo azulado adornado con una hermosa flor blanca, vestía ropas de akatsuki y su mirada era triste y fría. Se acerco al líder muy lentamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa pein, ocurrió algo?

-Nada konan, solo hable un poco con el.

-¿Que quería?

-Saber como vamos con la captura de los bijuus- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Ya veo, entonces… ¿cuales son nuestras siguientes órdenes?

Pein se estaba retirando cuando escucho la pregunta de su compañera, paro en seco y después de unos incómodos segundos hablo.

-Solo avísales a los demás miembros que desde ahora se doblara la búsqueda de los bijuus- luego de dar esas indicaciones se retiro de la azotea dejando sola a la akatsuki.

La lluvia caía violentamente sobre su cabeza mojándole el rostro, sin embargo, el solo siguió su rumbo, camino durante un buen tiempo por la aldea, ya no había nadie en las calles, solo estaba el. Llego hasta un callejón oscuro que estaba prácticamente inundado a causa de la lluvia pero como siempre, a el no le importo, camino hasta el fondo del callejón y entro por un pasadizo secreto, se adentro unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una cámara subterránea, en su interior se encontraban seis capsulas rectangulares, las cuales cinco contenían cuerpos humanos.

Pein se acostó en una de las capsulas y se quedo mirando el oscuro techo húmedo de la cámara, podía escuchar claramente el fuerte ruido del agua al chocar con el suelo en el exterior.

-Al final la lluvia no parara de caer- tras decir esto el cerro sus ojos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: En el camino

Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde que naruto y su grupo dejaron la aldea de la hoja, luego de haber pasado por el país de la cascada llegaron a una pequeña aldea oculta entre las montañas de la zona y se reabastecieron con víveres para los siguientes días. Luego todos se dirigieron a la plaza central de la aldea que era el centro de las actividades comerciales y el lugar publico mas concurrido por la la villa.

-Cuando estemos listos cruzaremos la frontera por el suroeste, pasaremos por el país de la hierba y llegaremos al territorio de la lluvia- dijo shino mientras señalaba el recorrido en su mapa.

Todo el grupo asistió a su líder en señal de aprobación.

-¿Cuando estaríamos llegando a la aldea de la lluvia?- pregunto sai.

-En cuatro días máximo, pero he decidió que nos quedaremos aquí esta noche- respondió shino.

-¡¡Como que nos quedaremos aquí shino!!- dijo naruto molesto -¿y si sasuke no se encuentra cuando lleguemos?

Shino al escuchar la queja de su compañero de equipo se acerco a el, naruto se empezó a poner nervioso por la actitud de su líder.

-Naruto, el líder de esta misión soy yo, así que te pido que por favor no cuestiones mi autoridad- hablo tranquilo pero firme.

-Naruto-kun entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero piensa, hemos estado viajando por muchos días y necesitamos reponernos- intervino rock lee intentando convencer a su amigo.

-Esta bien cejotas- dijo el rubio con resignación.

-Entonces lo primero que necesitamos será encontrar una casa en donde alojarnos- propuso sakura -¡ya estoy harta de dormir en una carpa!

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, shino le ordeno a sai y a rock lee que fueran en busca de una casa de acogida y les dejo el día libre a los demas para que visitaran los alrededores de la villa con la clara indicación que a las ocho de la noche se juntaran en la plaza central de la aldea. Kiba, shino y sakura fueron a visitar los templos que se levantaban por las afueras de la aldea, dejando solos a naruto e hinata.

-Oye hinata ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta?- pregunto naruto mientas se acercaba a su compañera de equipo.

-Claro…que si na...naruto-kun- respondió hinata.

Caminaron por toda la aldea, naruto hablaba de lo importante que era esta misión para el y de lo que significaba, hinata por su parte escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del muchacho rubio, una pequeña brisa soplaba levemente en el aire mientras el sol anaranjado del atardecer se ocultaba entre las magestuosas montañas de la región.

-¿Tienes hambre hinata?-pregunto naruto muy animado.

-Bueno…un poco- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡¡Que bien, entonces te invito a comer algo!!- propuso el rubio.

-Esta bien…na...naruto-kun- afirmo la pelinegra muy contenta por la invitación del rubio.

Entraron a un pequeño local de comida, a naruto le pareció muy familiar a ichiraku, solo que este era un poco mas grande, ambos se sentaron en una pequeña mesa al fondo del local debido a que todas las demas estaban ocupadas y esperaron pacientemente. Luego de unos minutos llego un señor a atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que se desean servir?-pregunto el camarero.

-¡¡Yo quiero un tazón de ramen!!- dijo naruto.

-Yo también quiero un tazón de ramen- dijo hinata.

-Muy bien entonces….¡¡dos ordenes de ramen para la parejita del fondo!!- ordeno el camarero a la cocina, gritando a todo pulmón.

A naruto se le enrojecieron las mejillas por el comentario del camarero, mientas que hinata estaba toda roja, la chica jugaba con sus dedos y agacho su cabeza para que naruto no la viera en ese estado. Todas las personas del local se callaron y los miraron, realmente eran una situación muy incomoda, luego de algún tiempo llego el camarero con las ordenes de los dos shinobis. Naruto prácticamente devoro el ramen de una sola carrera, por su parte hinata comía muy despacio y tranquila, mirando de reojo al chico, después de terminar naruto se dispuso a sacar su monedero de su bolso para poder pagar la comida.

-¡¡Hahahahaha, no puede ser!!

-¿Que paso na...naruto-kun?

-No tengo a gama-chan, no…. puedo pagar…. la cuenta- dijo tartamudeando del nerviosismo.

-¿Ocurre algún problema?- pregunto el camarero mientras acercaba a cobrar el dinero.

La cara de naruto lo decía todo, estaba perdido, tendría que lavar platos con hinata para poder salir del local, el camarero puso una cara seria y amenazante, hinata al ver al pobre de naruto temblando y con miedo decidió hablar.

-No pasa nada señor- dijo alegremente, luego saco una pequeña bolsita con monedas y pago la cuenta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oscuridad se divisaba una pequeña luz en las afueras de un gran bosque, era una hoguera la cual ardía con mucha intensidad, alrededor de ella se encontraba cuatro personas, el ruido de los animales nocturnos y el sonido de la madera quemándose se mezclaban rompiendo el silencio de aquella fria noche.

Sasuke miraba como los pequeños insectos ardían cuando se acercaban a las incandescentes llamas de la fogata, se encontraba herido y exhausto tras su lucha con deidara, sus ojos negros brillaban débilmente y su rostro mostraba un semblante de preocupación. Pensaba detalladamente en el encuentro que tuvo y en lo que vio antes de que deidara se autodestruyera, había algo que lo estaba perturbando.

-¿En que piensas sasuke?- pregunto Juugo.

- Hay algo que me tiene intrigado- respondió sin retirar la vista de la hoguera.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Suigetsu quien estaba limpiando su gran espada decapitadora.

-Lo que pasa es que ese sujeto, el que se autodestruyo no venia solo, tenía un compañero.

-Y eso que tiene, ¿acaso no lo lograste matar?- pregunto suigetsu de manera sarcástica.

-¡Deja de molestarlo idiota!- grito Karin mientras se sujetaba los lentes.

-¡¡No me llames idiota, arpía!!- dijo suigetsu parándose enojado.

-¡Oigan ya cállense!- ordeno sasuke

Suigetsu y Karin se callaron y se volvieron a sentar, ambos se miraban de mala manera, Juugo dio un largo suspiro, el moreno miro el fuego nuevamente y siguió relatando.

-Vestía igual que el tipo de la arcilla explosiva, solo que este llevaba una mascara anaranjada con un solo orificio en el ojo derecho, creo se llamaba tobi. Logre atravesarlo con la kusanagi pero, el se levanto como si no le ubiese pasado nada.

-Pero puede que hayas fallado en tu ataque- sugirió juugo.

-Si lo se, pero eso no lo que me preocupa- revelo sasuke un poco angustiado -cuando su compañero se autodestruyo, logre verlo por ultima vez, estaba escondido entre unos matorrales y me pareció ver en el orificio derecho de su mascara…….el sharingan.

Sus compañeros se quedaron atónitos, sabían que eso era imposible, sasuke y su hermano era los únicos que poseían el sharingan, ya que itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke extermino a toda su familia y al clan completo en una sangrienta noche en konoha. Desde ese entonces sasuke juro que mataría a su hermano, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo, incluso dar su propia vida a cambio.

-¿Estas seguro que lo que viste era el sharingan?- pregunto suigetsu cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-No lo se- respondió sasuke.

-Entonces mejor no saques conclusiones apresuradas sasuke-kun- dijo karin mientras se acercaba a sasuke sensualmente, suigetsu dio una mueca de asco.

-Que bicho más raro tienes al lado tuyo- dijo cruelmente el peliblanco.

Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que recibió una patada en pleno rostro cortesía de karin, juugo fue a ayudar a suigetsu el que estaba medio noqueado producto de la patada. Sasuke se levanto a duras penas del piso y miro al norte, sus ojos contemplaron el paisaje cubierto en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Prepárense que en dos horas mas partiremos al norte- dijo con determinación.

Todos se levantaron y se prepararon para partir, les esperaba un largo viaje para encontrar a itachi, sasuke miraba el oscuro horizonte mientras que sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida, sabia que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo, su anhelo mas deseado por fin se haría realidad, luego de muchos años de sufrimiento y desgracia cumpliría con su juramento de venganza, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo mataría al verdugo de su familia, mataría a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor.

-Ya estoy muy cerca de encontrarte y cumplir con mi destino- susurro sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto estaba en las afueras del local junto a hinata, ya eran mas de las ocho de la noche y de seguro el resto del equipo ya los estaba esperando en la plaza, ambos estaban listos para irse cuando de pronto naruto detuvo a hinata jalándola del brazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo el rubio avergonzado mientas encogía los hombros.

-No…te preocupes…naruto-kun- respondió hinata entrecortadamente.

-¿Enserio no te molesta haber pagado por mi culpa?- pregunto curioso.

-Naruto-kun…tu….jamás serás…una molestia para mi- revelo la joven.

Naruto la miro intrigado, ella era la única que se podía decir que lo trataba bien, de pronto empezó a sentirse extraño, esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de ella, era algo que por algún motivo lo hacia sentirse feliz y con jubilo, miro a la hyuuga nuevamente y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡¡Ya es tarde hinata, mejor volvamos!!- dijo alegremente mientras empezaba a correr por las calles de la aldea, llevando de paso a una sonrojada y nerviosa hinata.

Corrieron en dirección a la plaza, la gente miraba como ellos avanzaban velozmente entre la multitud, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que ambos jóvenes, iban de la mano.

Hinata seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban fijados en la figura de naruto, sentía como una gran emoción inundaba su cuerpo, estaba corriendo de la mano con aquella persona tan especial y que tanto quería. Las luces del alumbrado público iluminaba el camino que ellos corrían esquivando ágilmente a los transeúntes del lugar.

-Naruto-kun…no…crees que vamos…un poco rápido- pregunto hinata.

-¡¡No lo creo!!- respondio animadamente el rubio mirando a su compañera -son mas de las ocho de la noche y de seguro sakura-chan me va a regañar, así que ¡¡Vamos mas rápido hinata!!- grito el chico cara de zorro mientras aumentaba la velocidad, hinata simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

En la plaza central de la aldea el resto del equipo esperaba impaciente la llegada de hinata y de naruto. Sakura miraba para todos lados buscando al rubio, ya empezaba a enojarse, shino conversaba con sai acerca de la misión, kiba le daba de comer a su perro akamaru y un energético rock lee hacia flexiones en el piso, ya estaba bastante oscuro y ni naruto o hinata daban señales de aparecer.

-De seguro ese idiota ser perdió en la aldea- dijo kiba mirando divertidamente a los demás.

-¡¡Naruto cuando va ser el día en que no llegues atrasado!!- grito muy molesta sakura.

-Ahí viene naruto-kun- dijo rock lee apuntando con su dedo -también hinata-san.

Finalmente naruto llego a la plaza con hinata, la comitiva los miro muy extrañados, el rubio no entendía como no lo estaban regañando, en especial sakura quien los miraba seriamente.

-Perdón por la demora- dijo jadeante.

Pero aun no obtenía respuesta alguna, hinata pudo darse cuenta que sai los miraba curiosamente. Luego el pelinegro se acerco a los dos shinobis y miro a naruto con picardia.

-Oye naruto-kun ¿a donde estabas con hinata?- pregunto.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la pregunta del chico ambu, como era posible que supiera que ellos habían estado juntos, naruto he hinata se miraron al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano, inmediatamente se soltaron, un pequeño rubor tiñeron las mejillas del rubio mientras que la pelinegra estaba muy avergonzada y roja.

-¡¡No es lo que piensan!!- exclamo naruto agitando sus manos de lado a lado.

-¿Entonces que paso?- pregunto sai mirando esta vez a hinata.

Ella no sabia que responder, estaba muy nerviosa como para poder dar la explicación de lo sucedido, sus blancas mejillas como la nieve estaban rojas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, agacho la cabeza para que el grupo no la pudiera ver en ese estado y jugaba con sus manos inconcientemente, Todos la estaban mirando esperando alguna explicación. La joven hizo el amago de responder pero se le hacia imposible gesticular alguna palabra.

-¡¡ Y a ti que te importa en donde andemos hinata y yo!!- le respondio naruto de mala manera.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del rubio, en especial hinata quien lo miraba muy sorprendida y ruborizada, nunca pensó que naruto, la invitaría a cenar y que mas encima la defendiera. Shino decidió poner fin al altercado he intervino.

-Creo que ya es tarde como para andar haciendo preguntas, mejor será que vayamos a descansar.

El equipo se dirigía a la posada la que se ubicaba al extremo norte de la aldea guiados por rock lee y sai, naruto seguía un poco molesto por la situación que tubo que pasar, aunque por otro lado estaba contento, estos últimos días se había acercado mucho a una persona que por largo tiempo paso casi desapercibida en sus cortos quince años, era una joven dueña de unos hermosos ojos color lavanda palido los cuales tenían un brillo especial, esa joven era hinata. Desde el encuentro que tubo con ella esa noche en el campo de entrenamiento, hinata paso de ser una persona mas en su existencia que conocía, a alguien importante para el, nunca pensó que ella lo admiraba de esa manera y que menos se preocupaba por el, era casi irónico, la gente que el consideraba cercana a el no le preguntaron nunca como se sentía y ella siendo tan lejana y distante para el, tubo la delicadeza de preguntarle y la amabilidad de darle todo el apoyo necesario.

-¡¡Llegamos!!- grito un jubiloso rock lee -¡¡esta es!!

El grupo se detuvo delante de una gran casa de cuatro pisos, estaba muy bien construida y parecía muy acogedora pero también muy costosa, todos se preguntaban como lo habían echo para poder costear un lugar tan lujoso como ese.

-¿Oye como lograron pagar las habitaciones?- pregunto sakura.

-Sakura-san yo no lo pague- respondió el cejudo -¡fue sai!

Sai miro a naruto con una sonrisa infantil y se acerco a el con paso lento, el rubio instantaneamente frunció en seño, sabia que estaba tramando algo.

-Naruto-kun creo que esto es tuyo- dijo mostrando una pequeña rana verde.

-¡Es gama-chan!- exclamo con alegría -¡muchas gracias por encontrarlo!

Naruto inmediatamente reviso el interior de su cartera, su cara paso de felicidad a una de terror y enojo, inmediatamente miro a sai quien sonreía divertidamente.

-¡¡En donde esta todo mi dinero?!- chillo el muchacho rubio mientras miraba al chico ambu con cara asesina.

-Bueno es que como no tenia dinero……tuve que sacar prestado un poquito del tuyo.

-¡¡Haz gastado todo mi dinero en el arriendo de las habitaciones!!- rugió naruto mientras era detenido por kiba y rock lee para que no fuera a golpear a su compañero.

-¡¡Ya cállate naruto estas haciéndonos quedar en ridículo en frente de todos!!- exclamo sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

De pronto naruto y su equipo se callaron, a su ardedor se había aglomerado una multitud de personas quienes los observaban de manera curiosa, murmuraban entre ellos y se reían del espectáculo que estaba dando el muchacho cara de zorro. Todos sintieron una gran vergüenza y rápidamente entraron a la casa, totalmente rojos y completamente callados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y menos mirar a la muchedumbre que estaba a sus espaldas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la cueva reinaba un silencio sepulcral, no había ni el más mínimo destello de luz lo cual daba la sensación de estar perdido en un inmenso mar negro, la niebla terminaba de cubrir la extensa cámara secreta dándole un tono tétrico y tenebroso. Dos figuras se divisaban al interior de ella, tenían grandes túnicas negras con nubes rojas bordadas en ellas.

-¿Se puede saber en que piensas?- pregunto el mas alto de los dos quien llevaba una gran espada cubierta con vendajes en la espalda.

-Nada importante- respondió su acompañante.

-¡Ya no seas tan reservado itachi!- dijo kisame mientras apoyaba su espada en el piso -¿qué pasa?

Itachi miro a kisame de reojo, sus ojos rojos, fríos y calculadores lograban distinguir a su compañero entre la niebla que inundaba el lugar.

-¿Haz tenido la sensación de que alguien nos vigila?

-¿Qué nos están vigilando?- se pregunto a si mismo kisame -¿que tratas de decirme?

El uchiha se separo un poco de su compañero y empezó a mirar la oscura cueva con intranquilidad, kisame seguía observando a su compañero extrañando, luego de unos segundos itachi se dirigió hasta donde estaba el y lo miro seriamente.

-Escúchame bien kisame, en akatsuki están pasando cosas raras- dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Cómo que cosas raras?

-Desde que sasori murió he estado sintiendo algo que se mueve en la noche, una sombra, esta sombra…o lo que sea que…es, esta rondando akatsuki desde la oscuridad, nos esta vigilando y pareciera ser que es sumamente poderoso- revelo mientras volvía a posar su vista en la extensa cueva vacía.

Kisame lo miro sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así, desde que lo conocio jamás pensó que itachi uchiha, el hombre que asesino a su propio clan sin misericordia, aquel que no mostraba miedo o emoción alguna, estuviera preocupado.

-¿No estarás alucinando?- pregunto kisame.

-No lo se- dijo en un susurro

De repente alguien más apareció en la cueva, estaba vestido de la misma forma que itachi y kisame, camino lentamente hasta ellos y se apoyo en una gran roca.

-Vaya que nos cuentas Zetsu- pregunto kisame.

-Deidara a sido derrotado, se a autodestruido.

-¿Quién lo venció?- pregunto nuevamente mientras levantaba su gran espada samehada.

-Fue sasuke, no hay duda de ello- respondió zetsu mirando a itachi.

Itachi no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de zetsu, sabia muy bien que su hermano se había hecho muy fuerte luego de haber estado entrenando con orochimaru, uno de los tres sannins legendarios y que incluso fue el mismo sasuke quien vencio a orochimaru después. Camino unos metros y cerro sus ojos, en su mente recordó a sasuke, siempre se acordaba de aquella noche en que lo dejo con vida, solo para ver si tenia el valor de cobrar venganza y finalmente, luego de tantos años, parecía que su pequeño hermano la cobraría.

-Me voy a descansar- dijo itachi mientras que se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Kisame termino de ver la como la figura de su compañero se desvanecía, inmediatamente colgó su espada a su espalda y empezó a reírse, zetsu lo miro de mala gana.

-¿Y a ti que es lo te parece gracioso?- pregunto fríamente.

-¡Es que esta aburrida y deprimente organización, no deja de perder miembros!- respondió el espadachín mientras se retiraba de la gran cueva riéndose aun mas fuerte, inmediatamente zetsu desapareció.

El silencio volvío a reinar nuevamente la cámara, ya no había nadie en ella, solamente la oscuridad. De pronto una persona emergió entre la niebla que inundaba la cueva, camino hasta donde hace unos minutos estaban los tres akatsukis y comenzó a reírse.

-No te preocupes itachi, tu y tu hermano muy pronto me conocerán- dijo mientras volvía a esconderse entre las tinieblas del lugar.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Segundo encuentro

_Ella miraba el extenso campo de jazmines que se alzaba en frente con regocijo, sin duda era muy bello. A su lado corría levemente un pequeño rió el cual descendía por una cascada y terminaba su flujo en un gran manantial, oía el suave aleteo de los pájaros al volar mientras que la fría brisa de la mañana jugueteaba sus largos cabellos negros._

_Hinata estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol contemplando el paisaje blanquecino que tenia a su alrededor, jamás en su vida había visto algo similar. No muy lejos de ella había a una persona que se encontraba parado en el campo de flores, esta persona le hacia señas con la mano._

_-¿Quién será esa persona?- se preguntó, inmediatamente se levanto del árbol y comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo._

_Camino lentamente a través del campo de jazmines con cuidado, a medida que acercaba mas al individuo a hinata le parecía familiar, se sentía extraña, por algún motivo tenia la sensación de haber visto a esa persona antes , de pronto paro de caminar en seco, sus ojos plateados miraron al individuo con nerviosismo, finalmente había podido reconocerlo_

_-¡Na…naruto-kun!- dijo mirando atónita al joven rubio._

_Una lluvia de emociones inundó su corazón, estaba frente a su amado naruto, este la miraba profundamente con sus ojos azules mientras que de su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa .Hinata estaba como ida, su corazón comenzaba a latir con una fuerza inusitada, un pequeño rubor tiño sus blancas mejillas dándole un toque rosado. La brisa matutina soplaba levemente levantando algunos pétalos del piso dándole un toque especial a aquel momento mágico._

_-Naruto-kun…he… ¿qué haces acá?- pregunto tímidamente._

_Naruto no respondió, solo la quedo mirando._

_-¿Por qué no me contesta?- pensó extrañada._

_Cuando se dispuso a caminar en dirección a naruto, hinata se dio cuenta que no se podía mover, miro a todos los lados intentando ver que la detenía pero no había nada, hizo un último esfuerzo para caminar pero era inútil, estaba completamente paralizada._

_-¿Por qué no me puedo mover?, ¿que esta sucediendo?_

_De pronto, el tiempo se congelo, las plantas, los animales, absolutamente todo perdió cualquier rastro de armonía y color y empezó a quemarse, hinata veía con miedo como el cautivador paisaje empezaba a desaparecer, aquel hermoso campo de jazmines que hace unos minutos estaba totalmente florecido ahora empezaba incinerarse rápidamente. De repente se acordó que naruto estaba con ella, miro al muchacho quien no se movía y ni hablaba, solo miraba el fuego como un simple espectador del abrumador espectáculo_

_-¡Naruto-kun que esta pasando!- dijo fuertemente tratando de llamar su atención._

_Todo empezaba a arder, a morir y a convertirse en cenizas, el fuego negro lo cubría todo borrando cualquier rastro de vida. Miro atemorizada como las incandescentes llamas negras empezaban a cubrir el campo asechando a naruto quien no se inmutaba ante el fuego que se le aproximaba._

_-¡Cuidado detrás de ti!- grito mirando al rubio con desesperación._

_Naruto hizo caso omiso de las suplicantes advertencias de hinata, parecía como si no la escuchara, como si el doloroso sonido de su voz suplicante fuera tan solo palabras desparramadas al vació, el rubio de pronto le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a las ardientes flamas que consumían el campo._

_-¡Por favor naruto-kun no vallas!- suplicaba hinata ya al borde del llanto._

_Ya el fuego estaba a punto de tocarlo, hinata intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse para poder detenerlo pero todo era en vano, su cuerpo no reaccionab, sentía como la desesperación y la impotencia la invadía completamente, tenia que hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal que naruto la escuchara. Pero fue demasiado tarde, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras veía con horror como naruto era devorado por el fuego, el cual lo envolvió calcinando y desgarrado su cuerpo cor completo._

_-¡¡Naruto noooooo!!-_

Hinata despertó bruscamente en su cama, su respiración era agitada y estaba temblando, se froto los ojos para poder despertarse y se dio cuenta que de sus mejillas caían unas leves gotas de agua, estaba llorando.

-Fue solo un mal sueño- dijo en un susurro.

Miro a través de la penumbra de la habitación hacia un pequeño reloj colgado a un costado de la pared, ya era medianoche, un pequeño haz de luz proveniente de la ventana alumbraba su rostro taciturno, en su mente recordó ese extraño sueño, ¿que significaba?, ¿acaso era alguna señal o advertencia?, muchas interrogantes se le venían encima a la joven impidiéndole dormir, a si que simplemente decidió levantarse de su cama.

-"Mejor doy un paseo"- penso.

Se cambio su pijama y se vistió sigilosamente, miro a la cama del lado y pudo ver sakura dormía placidamente, luego de estar lista abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro delicadamente para no despertarla.

Camino por largos pasillos de la casa callada y pensativa, ese sueño tan perturbador aun le rondaba en la cabeza, aquella imagen de naruto quemándose fue tan real, tan nítida que sintió como de nuevo la angustia carcomía su pecho.

-"Cálmate hinata solo fue un mal sueño, nada mas"- pensó intentando alejar esa pesadilla que la tenia preocupada.

Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo al lado de la habitación en la que dormía naruto, miro la blanca puerta que tenia al frente suyo y sintió la necesidad de abrirla, necesitaba ver si se encontraba bien, se acerco hasta la perilla, la sujeto con la mano y comenzó a girarla lentamente pero cuando justo estaba por empujar la puerta, no se atrevió a entrar a la habitación, dio un largo suspiro, soltó la perilla con delicadeza y se alejo rápidamente.

¿Por qué no se podía declarar? ¿por que no se atrevía a revelar sus sentimientos? ¿cuando seria el día en que reuniría el valor para decirle a naruto cuanto lo quería?, casi siempre era lo mismo, cuando intentaba declararse se paralizaba y no le salía palabra alguna.

-"Soy una tonta, ¿cuando naruto se fijaría en mi? en…. una… inútil"- penso interiormente, cerro sus ojos intentando contener las lagrimas pero era imposible contener ese amargo llanto.

Dolida y mortificada por ese triste pensamiento, hinata comenzó a correr por los pasillos desesperadamente intentando llegar lo antes posible a la recepción, sin embargo justo antes de doblar en la esquina de los baños choco fuertemente con una persona, terminando sentada en el piso.

-¡Lo siento mucho, yo no vi que usted…!- dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba el piso avergonzada y compungida.

-No te preocupes hinata- afirmo alegremente el extraño extendiendo el brazo para poder levantarla.

Inmediatamente reconoció esa voz tan peculiar, esa manera de expresarse tan calida y amigable, no podía ser de nadie mas, se encontró con la persona causante de todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se encontró con el hiperactivo ninja numero uno, era el único e inigualable uzumaki naruto.

-Na...naruto-kun, ¿que…haces por aquí?

-¡¡Es que el ramen que comimos me cayo un poco mal y tuve que ir al baño!!-respondió mientras levantaba a hinata del suelo -y a todo esto, ¿que haces a fuera de tu habitación?

-¡Ah...es que yo he…iba a dar un paseo…eso no mas!- dijo hinata mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba frente a el.

-Que bien, entonces ¿te puedo acompañar?, es que realmente no tengo mucho sueño que digamos.

Hinata quedo sorprendida, esto es lo que algunos llamarían suerte, pero para ella no lo era, ¿es que acaso el mundo es tan pequeño?, ya era la segunda vez que se encontraba con naruto de pura casualidad, o ¿acaso eran mucho mas que meras coincidencias?

-Claro naruto-kun...n-no hay problema- afirmo nerviosamente la hyuuga.

-¡Salgamos a pasear se a dicho!

La noche era como cualquier día ordinario en esa aldea, la gente paseaba y rondaba por los grandes centros de juegos y bares del lugar, despertando así la vida bohemia de aquel lugar maravilloso y magnifico para todos los amantes de las actividades nocturnas. Las luces de los casinos y el sonido de la multitud desenfrenada y alegre dominaban el habiente y cautivaba a cualquier viajero que se hospedaba en ese lugar.

Caminando por las extensas calles de la aldea se encontraba naruto he hinata, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la vida nocturna del lugar, en especial naruto quien parecía un niño cautivado ante tal despliegue de luces y colores. Por otro lado la joven kunoichi estaba contenta, a pesar de esos tres años de ausencia naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, aquel chiquillo travieso y loco que cautivo su corazón, sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron con un pequeño toque rosado mientras miraba a naruto correr de un lado a otro como un niño.

-¡Este lugar es increíble hinata!- exclamo el rubio quien estaba mirando el mostrador de una tienda.

-¡Ah si naruto-kun… este lugar es muy bonito!

-¡Oye hinata por qué mejor no nos sentamos en algún lugar?

-Bueno ya.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque que a esas horas de la madrugada estaba totalmente vació, naruto busco inmediatamente un banco y lo encontró, en el ultimo rincón del recinto al lado del único alumbrado publico que aun funcionaba, ambos se sentaron en el pequeño banco de madera el que pareciera estar a punto de romperse. Hinata estaba sentada con las manos apoyadas en su piernas, mientras que naruto estaba tirado junto a ella con las dos manos en la cabeza.

-Hinata dime en estos años que he estado ausente ¿qué haz hecho?- pregunto naruto.

-Yo…yo he estado…entrenando mucho…para poder ser una buena kunoichi- revelo la joven pelinegra mientras miraba nerviosamente a naruto.

-¡¿De veras?! me alegro mucho por ti, seguro que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

-Gracias naruto-kun- dijo ruborizada mientras apretaba las manos.

Los minutos pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos se volviese a dirigiese palabra alguna, el como siempre miraba el cielo profundamente con sus intensos ojos azules, pensando concentradamente en la misión en la que estaban, por otro lado hinata lo miraba de reojo, siempre que lo miraba se sentía atrapada en un torbellino de emociones y de sentimientos contenidos en su corazón los cuales pedian a gritos ser liberados. El viento nocturno era lo único que se escuchaba en el parque, susurrando y murmurando a la noche que envolvía a los dos jóvenes en un momento íntimo. Hinata luego de un tiempo decidio romper el silencio.

- Esto...naruto-kun…he..yo...¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto que si hinata, ¿qué sucede?

-¿A... ti t-te gusta…alguien...en especial?

Naruto miro a la pelinegra extrañado, era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo por el estilo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que se lo preguntara ella, pasaron unos incómodos segundos hasta que finalmente naruto se dispuso a hablar.

-Para ser sincero, yo no lo se, siempre pensé que me gustaba sakura-chan pero….ella esta enamorada de sasuke y no creo que sus sentimientos hayan cambiando- termino de decir con cierto tono de amargura.

-"A naruto-kun aun le gusta sakura"- pensó hinata quien miraba apenadamente a naruto.

-Aunque sabes, yo creo que en algún lugar de este mundo, encontrare a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y estoy seguro que cuando encuentre a esa persona tan especial, podré al fin realizar mi segundo sueño- dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en el banco.

-¿Y cual es ese sueño?

-Tener la familia que nunca tuve- dijo el rubio sin mirarla.

Hinata no supo que decir, estaba sorprendida ante esa revelación. Sabía que naruto no tenía familia pero nunca pensó que eso le afectara tanto.

-Perdon por..haber hecho sido..tan entrometida.

-No hinata, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo naruto -no sabes lo mucho que me a ayudado conversar contigo este ultimo tiempo, ¿qué haría si?- termino de agradecer mientras le daba un calido abrazo, luego de eso, el rubio volvió a echarse en el banco sin preocupación alguna.

Esta era su oportunidad, todo era perfecto, por esas cosas del destino estaba en el momento preciso con el, con la persona que tanto quería, estaba con naruto. Un golpe de emociones recorrió todo su cuerpo envolviéndola, preparándola para lo que seria un acontecimiento que marcaría su vida para siempre. Miro disimuladamente al rubio de reojo quien luego de la conversación no hizo otra cosa mas que estar echado al lado suyo con los ojos cerrados, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras que en su mente preparaba las palabras que revelarían su mas grande secreto, por fin luego de tanto tiempo, se declararía.

-"Espero que todo resulte bien"

-N-naruto-kun yo…-dijo hinata tímidamente, sentía como el pulso se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras que su boca se secaba, apretó sus puños -yo……- no podía pronunciar esas ansiadas palabras.

Tenía que hacerlo, esta pudiese ser la última oportunidad que tendría de declararse, cerro sus ojos con fuerza rogando que todo saliera bien, era ahora o nunca, los segundos parecían horas mientras todo se silenciaba, como si el tiempo fuera un mero observador, esperando con ímpetu lo que la joven pelinegra iba a decir.

-¡Naruto-kun! lo que pasa es que yo te……

Un leve ronquido interrumpió aquel dramático momento.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y para sorpresa de ella naruto se había quedado dormido.¿Por qué? ¿por qué justo ahora?, tanto tiempo se había preparado para esta ocasión y el simplemente estaba durmiendo.

-"Al parecer voy a tener que esperar"- pensó decepcionada.

Hinata movió a naruto muy despacio, logrando despertarlo a duras penas, este la miro somnolientamente.

-¿Que pasa? ¿que paso?- pregunto dormitando el rubio.

-Mejor volvamos a casa… n-naruto-kun.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa de acogida sin hablar, hinata caminaba cabizbaja siguiendo al rubio quien iba un poco más adelante que ella. Pensaba en el intento frustrado que tubo, estuvo tan cerca, tan cerca de revelar su secreto mas profundo, solo aun paso de la verdad, pero el destino siempre tiene otra cosa que decir.

De pronto naruto paro de caminar, miro hacia una pequeña tienda la cual se ubicaba en una esquina y corrió hacía ella, luego de echarle un vistazo se devolvió donde estaba hinata, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la esquina

-¿¡Naruto-kun a…d-donde vamos!?- pregunta extrañada.

-¡¡No te preocupes hinata, solo sígueme!!- respondió el rubio prácticamente arrastrando a la joven.

Entraron al local, naruto se acerco al dueño que atendía a esas horas de la madrugada y empezaron a hablar. Luego de un tiempo, hinata vio como naruto le entregaba al dueño una cierta cantidad de dinero.

-"¿Qué estará tramando?"- se pregunto.

-¡Por aquí hinata entra rápido!- llamo naruto entrando a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

-¡S-si ya...voy!- respondió dirigiéndose a donde estaba el rubio.

Cuando hinata entro al cuarto, naruto puso su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de ella, ante tal acción la ojiblanca se puso nerviosa.

-¡¡Sonríe a la cámara!!- grito el rubio alegremente.

Hinata miro a frente y pudo ver un pequeño orificio el cal sobresalía el lente de una cámara fotográfica, la joven miro a naruto con emoción, De eso se trataba, solo quería sacarse una foto con ella, el destino da muchas vueltas y parecía que le estaba dando a hinata otra oportunidad. La joven kunoichi sonrió mientras que un leve color rojo brotaba de sus mejillas, la luz del fash ilumino el pequeño cuarto por algunos segundos. Luego de sacar la foto, naruto la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, miro a hinata y le profirió una gran sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja.

Después del peculiar asunto de la foto, ambos shinobis se dirigieron a la hostal, pero la joven pelinegra pensaba minuciosamente lo que naruto había hecho, ¿por que se sacaría una foto con ella?, pensó, ¿tenia algún significado especial esa foto?

-Oye hinata parece que ya llegamos- dijo naruto quien estaba parado en la entrada de la recepción.

-¿Ah?..¡si...es verdad!

Entraron a la casa silenciosamente, caminaron por los extensos pasillos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones sin hablarse hasta que llegaron a la habitación de naruto.

-Bueno hinata me voy a dormir- dijo mientras giraba la perrilla de la puerta -¡hasta mañana!

-¡¡Espera un momento na-naruto kun!!- exclamo la joven pelinegra -te quería preguntar…..¿por que sacaste esa…foto conmigo?

-Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de nosotros dos, aun que no lo creas tu eres una persona importante para mi hinata.

Aquellas palabras se plasmaron en la mente de hinata, un sin fin de emociones y de alegría cubrió su corazón, una leve pizca de esperanza había nacido, "eres una persona importante para mi", esas palabras sonaban en su interior devolviéndole la fe que en esa noche había flaqueado.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- pregunto naruto quien tocaba la frente de ella.

-Estoy bien...no te preocupes naruto-kun.

Luego de aquella reveladora conversación, hinata se despido de naruto con un beso en la mejilla, el rubio quedo sorprendido por la despedida de la pelinegra.

-"Que buena eres hinata espero que nunca cambies"- pensó el rubio.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, camino en la penumbra hasta su cama, se saco la ropa y la dejo desparramada en el piso, miro hacia el lado derecho de su cama y pudo ver que en el suelo de la habitación dormía rock lee. Lentamente cerro sus ojos cansado y exhausto y sin darse cuenta cayo profundamente dormido.

Hinata se acostó en su cama inmediatamente, en su mente reflexiono en todo lo que paso en su segundo encuentro con su amado naruto, aunque no salio como ella hubiese querido, logro algo que la tenia emocionada y contenta, se había convertido en alguien importante para el, para la persona que tanto apreciaba, para naruto.

-"Aunque no me pude declarar, por lo menos me pude acercar a ti, y te prometo que antes que esta misión termine tu vas a saber lo que yo siento por ti"- tras decir ese ultimo juramento la hermosa joven de los ojos grises se quedo dormida, pensando nuevamente con la persona que desde hace mucho tiempo quería, con aquel ninja rubio cara de zorro dueño de su corazón, con su querido naruto-kun.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Nuevos objetivos

El fuerte fragor de un trueno se escucho a lo lejos presagiando otra temporada de lluvia en amegakure, la gente se encerraba en sus casas tratando de guarecerse lo mejor posible para pasar el mal tiempo venidero. Mientras que en la superficie las turgentes nubes grisáceas amenazaban a la ciudad shinobi, al interior de la lóbrega cueva en donde akatsuki solía hacer sus reuniones se encontraba Pein esperando a los demás miembros de la organización. Observo atentamente como emergían de la oscuridad las siluetas de Itachi, Kisame, Konan y Zetsu.

-Parece que nos estamos quedando sin personal- exclamo Kisame al notar la poca convocatoria.

-Eso ahora no importa- respondió el líder con voz grave -tengo algo que informarles.

Todos permanecieron expectantes, esperando con atención lo que tenía que decir.

-Debido a un vuelco en nuestros planes, enfocaremos nuestras fuerzas en obtener al Kyuubi.

-¿Y los demás bijuus que faltan?- pregunto Zetsu.

-Los otros bijuus pueden esperar- dijo el jefe mirando a todos los presentes -desde ahora el zorro de las nueve colas será nuestra prioridad.

-¿Y por que ese cambio tan drástico?- objeto Kisame con desgano -con Itachi hace unos pocos días capturamos a Rokubi y a Gobi con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Y ahora simplemente nos enfocaremos en el renacuajo rubio ese?

-El sello que mantiene encerrado al Kiuuby es muy inestable- hablo por primera vez la única mujer de akatsuki. Su voz tenía un leve tono triste -si se llegase a romper seria imposible capturarlo.

Kisame no dijo nada, solo miro a la akatsuki con disgusto. Por otra parte, con su sharingan activado Itachi miro la silueta del líder con suspicacia, sabía que ese inesperado cambio de planes no era común en la organización.

-Por eso es mejor no enfrentarse al Kyuubi directamente- continuo el líder -tenemos que tomar otra alternativa para poder atraparlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces jefe?- pregunto Kisame ya impacientado.

-Tendremos que buscar alguna debilidad que podamos usar a nuestro favor, obligándolo así a entregarse a nosotros.

-¿Un chantaje?- pregunto el uchiha con serenidad.

-Algo por el estilo.

-De acuerdo- afirmo Zetsu -¿cuál será nuestra siguiente movida?

-Según la información que manejo se que el jinchuuriki esta con un grupo de ninjas en busca de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo observando fijamente a Itachi.

Itachi permaneció callado ante la noticia, ya de antemano sabía que su hermano menor lo estaba buscando con un solo propósito, matarlo.

-Esto será lo que haremos, Zetsu tu te encargaras de buscar la debilidad- dijo el jefe mirando al hombre planta -Kisame, tu he Itachi se ocuparan de ejecutar el chantaje después.

-Esta bien- afirmo el ninja espadachín con desden.

-El jinchuuriki se entregara voluntariamente, y cuando eso suceda, yo y tu nos encargaremos de traerlo hasta acá.

Konan asistió delicadamente en señal de aprobación.

-Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse- les dijo el líder dando por concluida la reunión.

Inmediatamente todas las sombras empezaron a abandonar la cueva, desvaneciéndose en la lobreguez de la cámara y volviendo sus conciencias a sus respectivos cuerpos. Pein al ver que no quedaba nadie en la guarida, cerró lentamente sus ojos y retorno de nuevo a su cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un sol naciente empezaba a salir por el lejano horizonte, cubriendo con sus tenues rayos de luz las copas de los árboles de un inmenso bosque. Todo era quietud en el, solo se percibía paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo un grupo de personas avanzaba silenciosamente en la espesura del lugar, saltando de árbol en árbol con hábiles movimientos. Eran siete ninjas, los cuales a marchaban formados en línea recta, a la cabeza iba el líder, seguido de cerca por los demás shinobis, en sus rostros se reflejaba un solo objetivo, cumplir con la misión que se les había encomendado.

-Prepárense que dentro de muy cruzaremos la frontera de la hierba- dijo Shino a los demás miembros del grupo.

-¡¡Hai!!- respondieron con fuerza el grupo de shinobis.

Naruto iba avanzando al final de la formación, permanecía callado y concentrado, algo no muy propio de el, sentía la necesidad de encontrar lo mas ante posible a su viejo amigo sasuke, tenia que cumplir con la misión, ya había fallado dos veces, no iba a permitir que la esta misión terminara en otro fracaso, esta vez no. Aun que había otra cosa que lo tenía confundido este último tiempo, y ese motivo era Hinata.

Desde que se encontró con ella, esa noche en el campo de entrenamiento en konoha y ahora cuando salieron juntos a pasear, naruto no se la podía sacar de la cabeza aquella tímida chica, ¿Qué me ocurre?, ¿por que me siento tan extraño cuando estoy con ella? se preguntaba.

El rubio miro la figura de la kunoichi que corría un poco mas adelante.

-¡¡Naruto cuidado con el árbol!!- advirtió Kiba.

-¡¿Cuál árbo…..?!

El rubio se estrello de frente con el gran tronco de un árbol haciéndolo caer bruscamente al piso, los demás pararon e inmediatamente fueron a socorrerlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamo hinata preocupada mientras intentaba reanimar a naruto.

Sakura se acerco y examino a Naruto, luego de unos cuantos minutos dio un largo suspiro y miro a los demás miembros del equipo.

-Esta aturdido producto del golpe- dijo volviendo a mirar a Naruto -habrá que esperar hasta que despierte.

-Tendremos que cargarlo hasta que salgamos del territorio de la hierba- dijo Shino -no es seguro quedarse en estas zonas.

-¡Yo lo llevare!- exclamo Lee.

Luego que Rock Lee cargara al rubio en su espalda, el grupo se dispuso a proseguir con la misión, todos avanzaban a través de los árboles del espeso bosque, mientas que naruto era llevado por su compañero de equipo.

-Hinata...- murmuro el rubio en un susurro, llamando la atención del cejudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre cielo teñido por los colores del ocaso, el viento ululaba entre las grandes montañas que se levantaban imponentes sobre el paisaje rocoso que tenia a su alrededor.

-¿Ya has localizado su paradero?- pregunto Sasuke a Karin quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada.

-Mas o menos- respondió ella -esta un poco más al sur. Tardaremos algunos días en encontrarlo.

-¡Todavía más caminata!- exclamo Suigetsu -Ya me estoy cansado de todo esto.

-¡Si no te gusta, no vengas!- respondió la kunoichi mirando de mala manera al ninja agua.

-¡¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer maldito radar andante!!

-¡¡Radar andante?! Te voy a matar- rugió Karin mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a suigetsu.

-Ustedes dos terminen con su alboroto- ordeno Sasuke.

Mientras la kunoichi y el ninja agua discutían airadamente, Juugo permanecía inalterable mirando como sus compañeros de equipo se regañaban entre si, de pronto agacho la cabeza, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a estremecerse y de su boca salio una sola palabra.

-……Matar………

-¡Estoy harta de tus tonterías kappa!- dijo la pelirroja -¡¡siempre es lo mismo!!

-……Matar……Matar………

-¡¡Y yo estoy aburrido de tus estupidos berrinches de niña!!

-……Matar……..Matar…….Matar……

Suigetsu y Karin pararon de discutir y miraron al inmenso pelinaranjo extrañados.

-¡¡Quiero matar a alguien!!- Grito juugo desquiciadamente mientras activaba su sello maldito, el cual comenzaba a recorre todo su cuerpo y perdiendo con ello cualquier rastro de cordura.

-¡Se esta transformando!-dijo Suigetsu quien intentaba detenerlo.

-¡Rápido Sasuke!- grito Karin.

El uchiha se acerco a su compañero mientras activaba su sharingan.

-Mírame juugo- ordenó el pelinegro.

Juugo logro levantar sus ojos dorados a duras penas, su cuerpo se contraía de dolor y sufrimiento a causa del maligno sello, finalmente logro mirara suplicante a los ojos rojos de Sasuke, lentamente el sello comenzó a ceder y empezó a volver a su punto de origen. Ya totalmente calmado, Juugo se desplomo al piso cansado y exhausto, miro a sus demás compañeros y cerro sus ojos.

-Yo…. lo siento- dijo con culpabilidad.

-No tienes por que disculparte Juugo- respondió sasuke.

-Nunca debía haber salido de mi celda, soy simplemente un peligro para tus planes.

-Yo te ayudare- dijo mientras le tendía la mano -cuando acabe con mi hermano te prometo que encontraremos la forma de poner fin a tu maldición.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto sorprendido -¿como lo vas a hacer?

-Aun no estoy muy seguro, pero lo haré- término de decir mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

Juugo miro atónito a Sasuke por algunos momentos, pero luego embargado por una leve pizca de esperanza de sus labios salio una pequeña sonrisa, hacia mucho tiempo que el no sonreía, no desde la muerte de su amigo Kimimaro.

-Gracias sasuke.

-Muy bien ¿estamos listos?- dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje que tenia delante suyo.

Los demás asistieron con la cabeza a su líder en señal de aprobación y reanudaron así su solitaria marcha a través del desolador y abrupto campo sin vida.

-Esto es extraño, esta anocheciendo más temprano de costumbre- dijo Karin mientras ajustaba sus lentes -¡de seguro nos atrasamos por esperarte Suigetsu!

-No, no es eso- respondió el peliblanco -aun no es medio día

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso kappa?- reprocho ella.

Suigetsu miro el rojo crepúsculo que se divisaba distante y lejano en el horizonte con angustia, algo no muy común según Karin en el idiota ninja agua que tenia como compañero de equipo. Luego de unos instantes este se acerco a la kunoichi.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?

-¿Que cosa?, ¡Dímelo de un maldita vez!-exclamo Karin disgustada.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

-Los días se están volviendo oscuros.

La pelirroja quedo totalmente sorprendida esas palabras, sintió como un pequeño escalofrió recorría toda su espalda mientras que de su frente caía una pequeña gota de sudor, ¿cómo era posible eso?, ¿era otra estúpida broma del kappa?, ¿o acaso el tenia razón?

-Mejor descansemos- sugirió Juugo -dentro de muy poco caerá la noche y no podremos seguir.

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia el cielo y contemplo como el sol rojizo terminaba de ahogarse en la lejanía, realmente era un grandioso espectáculo, hace tres años que no podía contemplar un atardecer y este sin duda alguna, lo cautivo.

-Ya va a comenzar una ventisca- hablo Sasuke -el viento esta comenzando a soplar mas fuerte de lo normal y será mejor protegernos en algún lugar.

Prepararon una pequeña hoguera a los pies de una montaña para poder abrigarse del frío viento que empezaba a golpear la erizada y escarpada región, ya llevaban cuatro días de dura caminata por el extenso territorio de la roca, y ya la fatiga y el cansancio le estaban pasando la cuenta al grupo Hebi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El equipo de konoha finalmente había cruzado la frontera de la hierba sin ningún inconveniente, aparte del accidente de naruto, logrando establecerse en las cercanías de un gran lago que se ubicaba en una zona intermediaria entre los territorios de hierba y de la lluvia. Levantaron a las orillas de la inmensa laguna un pequeño campamento y se dispusieron a comer y a descansar luego del arduo trayecto que tuvieron que avanzar.

-¿Cómo sigue Naruto?- pregunto Shino.

-Aun esta inconciente- dijo Sakura -ese golpe que se dio fue muy fuerte.

-Cuando aprenderá ese tonto mirar bien en donde camina- se mofo Kiba

-En todo caso este inconveniente atrasara un poco la misión, ¿no lo creen?- pregunto Sai quien intentaba encender una pequeña fogata.

-Es cierto pero, no podemos avanzar con Naruto en ese estado- respondió Shino -pasaremos la noche en este lugar y mañana partiremos al amanecer.

Los demás asistieron mostrando su conformidad por la propuesta del ninja domador de insectos y rápidamente comenzaron a comer. Ya estaban en la inmediaciones del país de la lluvia y de seguro necesitarían fuerzas para poder continuar con la misión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Por qué me toco a mí?

Suigetsu pulía su gran espada decapitadora, la kubikiri houchocon esmero, era su turno de hacer guardia esa noche mientras los demás dormían y no sabía otra manera de matar el tiempo más que limpiar y afilar la hoja de su arma predilecta.

-¡Maldita sea, odio hacer el estupido turno de vigilante!- exclamo disgustado.

El silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera que ardía con intensidad. Acerco su espada a las incandescentes llamas para poder comprobar el estado de esta, una sonrisa de satisfacción surgió al ver que ni el clima o el tiempo, habían dañado el poderoso filo, el cual refulgía intensamente, corroborando así que en sus manos estaba una de las siete famosas espadas de la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

-Perfecto, ya esta lista- dijo mientras cubría el arma con una manta para protegerla de la humedad de la noche.

Luego de haber envuelto su espada, se tendió en el suelo y empezó a mirar el cielo nocturno. Se sentía raro, había pasado mucho tiempo en uno de los cuarteles de orochimaru como parte de sus múltiples experimentos, tantos años que estuvo encerrado en esa maldita prisión convertido en agua que prácticamente se sentía muerto, no tenia a nadie, ni cosas materiales y mucho menos algo de valor, salvo el vago recuerdo de una persona que mas que cercano siempre lo considero, por así decirlo, un extraño, esa persona era su hermano mayor Houzuki Mangetsu.

-¿Qué habrá pasado durante estos últimos años?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía en la actualidad, aunque en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, solo tenia una ambición, conseguir a toda costa la samehada, la espada del ninja renegado y miembro de akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame, Ese fue el motivo por el cual se unió al grupo Hebi, no le importaba mucho la venganza de Sasuke, o que anduviera acompañado de Juugo y sus problemas de doble personalidad, pero lo que no podía soportar era ser insultado y golpeado por la antipática de Karin.

De pronto un ligero ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, miro hacia todas las direcciones y dedujo que el sonido provenía de un pequeño montículo, a unos escasos metros de el.

-"Parece que tendré algo con que divertirme esta noche"- pensó mientras hacia girar con su dedo índice una kunai.

Se acerco sigilosamente al montículo, a medida que avanzaba escuchaba con más claridad el extraño sonido, no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, por el modo en que se sonaba intuyo que se trataba de un llanto. Cuando finalmente llego, se escondió detrás del montículo, no cabía ninguna duda, había alguien del otro lado montículo.

-"Bien, es hora de conocer a nuestro solitario amigo"

Tras decir esto se abalanzo velozmente por detrás del individuo y acerco su kunai a la altura del cuello de este.

-Si te mueves o haces algún movimiento brusco, te mato- dijo con tono intimidante -ahora dime quien eres.

-Suéltame estupido kappa.

El ninja agua reconoció en un instante a la persona que estaba amenazando.

-¿Karin?- dijo bajando la kunai de su cuello, la kunoichi inmediatamente se dio vuelta y le propino una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

-¡Por qué me pegas maldita arpía?!- grito Suigetsu totalmente disgustado por el golpe.

-¡¡Eso es por haber intentado matarme idiota!!- increpo Karin -¡¡en que estabas pensando?!

-¡No es mi culpa que andes vagando sola en medio de la nada!- respondió dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos -además de ser una bruta, eres una llorona.

-¡No estaba llorando!- dijo Karin tratando de secarse las lagrimas disimuladamente con las manos -solo me entro un poco de tierra en el ojo, eso es todo.

-Mentirosa, es imposible que te caiga tierra en los ojos con tus lentes puestos.

-¡¿Que estas insinuando?!- pregunto mientras levantaba su puño de forma amenázate.

-Nada, mejor olvídalo

Luego del curioso alboroto armado por el ninja agua y la kunoichi rastreadora, el silencio volvía a dominar el ambiente, a pesar del fuerte intercambio de palabras que tuvieron ni Sasuke o Juugo se habían despertado. Por otra parte Suigetsu y Karin estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Karin mientras se levantaba -¡y será mejor que no me estés espiando escuchaste!

-No perdería el tiempo espiando a una arpía como tu, así que no te preocupes.

-¡¡Bien por ti entonces!!- exclamo Karin

.-¡¡Si, bien por mi!!- aseguro el.

-Como te detesto- termino de decir cabreada -buenas noches kappa.

¿Por que ella tuvo que venir?, no la soportaba, era tan antipática, tan pesada y sobretodo tan bruta. No sabía por que Karin le tenía tanta saña, apartando el hecho de que hace algunos instantes casi la mata y que le a veces la trataba de arpía, animal estupido, tonta, cuatro ojos y radar andante, no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba por la mente a la kunoichi.

-En fin creo que nunca entenderé a esa tipa.

El peliblanco siguió alimentando la hoguera con desgano, ya no quedaba mucho para que las llamas se extinguieran y ya a esa altura de la noche la leña se le había acabado.

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer?

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo con que avivar el fuego hasta que lo encontró, habían unas pequeñas ramas esparcidas en el suelo, pero el único inconveniente era que las ramas estaban muy cerca de Karin.

-Ojala que esta otra no se despierte.

No quería un nuevo encontrón con ella, así que se acerco lentamente evitando hacer el menor ruido. Cuando se cercioró de haber recogido todas las ramas, suigetsu se dispuso a volver a la fogata pero algo lo detuvo, miro a Karin y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando a causa del frió viento que soplaba.

-"Se va a enfermar si no se cubre con algo"- pensó.

Ya no habían nada con que taparse, Sasuke les había ordenado dejar cualquier cosa en el camino para poder disminuir el peso y agilizar aun mas el viaje. De pronto se acordó de su espada, había dejado su gigantesca espada cubierta con una larga manta para poder protegerla de la humedad de la noche.

-"Pero si hago eso, puede que se dañe el filo de la espada"

Volvió a mirar nuevamente a Karin

-"Siempre me trata mal y me pega como si fuera un escoria, pero…."

No sabía que hacer, o era su poderosa espada decapitadora o su compañera cuatro ojos, sabia muy bien que si se dañaba el filo de su espada no seria tan efectivo su ataque cuando se enfrentara a Kisame, pero por otro lado, si Karin se enfermaba no podrían seguir el rastro de Itachi y su sueño de obtener la samehada se esfumaría. Luego de pensarlo un buen tiempo dio un largo suspiro, soltó las ramas que había recogido y se dirigió resignado en busca de su espada

-Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto.

Rápidamente retiro la manta de su espada y tapo delicadamente el cuerpo de Karin. Al ver que la kunoichi dejaba de temblar y volvía a la normalidad, suigetsu se volvió a tender en el piso, le daba igual el asunto de las ramas, en total, lo único que quedaba de la fogata eran solo las humeantes brasas.

-¿Para que la ayude?- se pregunto -ni siquiera se lo merecía.

Al final prefirió no darle mayor importancia al asunto así que simplemente se quedo con la simple idea que la ayudo por conveniencia.

-Si solo la ayude por eso- se dijo a si mismo -solo fue por eso.

Saco su cantimplora y la destapo para beber un poco de agua, necesitaba un buen sorbo luego de la curiosa noche que compartió con Karin. Se la llevo a la boca y la levanto hasta arriba para saciar su sed, pero no paso nada, no salio absolutamente nada de agua.

-¿Y ahora que mierda pasa?

Suigetsu la reviso y para su desdicha se dio cuenta que había un agujero en la parte posterior de la su cantimplora.

-Definitivamente odio ser vigilante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ante el se alzaba una ciudad de magníficos y formidables rascacielos débilmente iluminados por pequeñas luces de neón, la cargada humedad que se sentía en el ambiente anunciaba que en cualquier instante comenzaría a llover. El se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al extremo del edificio, su mirada inevitablemente se perdió en el inmenso cielo oscurecido por las desmesuradas nubes tormentosas.

Konan apareció en la azotea del edificio, camino en dirección a su compañero quien se encontraba mirando atentamente el vasto cielo.

-Ven Pein, esta aquí.

El líder inmediatamente se dio vuelta al escuchar el llamando de la mujer, se acerco lentamente hasta ella y observo como aparecía, al igual que la vez anterior, la silueta de una persona que se mantenía al abrigo la oscuridad de la edificación.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con sasuke ahora?- pregunto Pein al enigmático individuo.

-Fue un espectáculo impresionante- respondió el aludido -absolutamente a quedado patente el poder del sharingan, pueden que esos ojos sean mas fuertes que los de Itachi.

-¿Solo vienes hasta acá para decirme eso?

-¡No!- contesto tajantemente -también vengo para que me digas la situación de los bijuus.

-Ya ordene como prioridad principal obtener al Kyuubi- replico con severidad -ya todo se a puesto en marcha según lo planeado.

-Naruto Uzumaki ya no es un niño indefenso, a aprendido jutsus formidables y cuenta con muchos aliados- advirtió la figura oscura -incluso acabo con dos, de las cinco vidas de Kakuzu en un solo ataque. Su captura no será fácil.

-No tienes por que decirlo como si hubiera de temerle- intervino Konan mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero -pein jamás a perdido una batalla.

-Hehe…eso es verdad….

El extraño sujeto se acerco finalmente hacia los dos akatsukis, muy pocas veces Pein o Konan tenían la posibilidad de verlo, hoy sin duda era su día de suerte. Aquel hombre era un poco más alto que el líder, estaba cubierto por una gran capa igual a las que poseían los miembros de akatsuki, pero lo más peculiar era su rostro, el que estaba cubierto por una máscara naranja con un diseño en espiral.

-Ya lo he dicho todo, asegúrate que los demás que se encarguen de conseguir al Kyuubi lo mas antes posible.

-Si lo se- afirmo pein imperturbable.

Una pequeña gota de agua cayó desde el cielo, desatando así el incontenible diluvio, los truenos y relámpagos caían sin misericordia sobre la ciudad iluminando el tenebroso firmamento. El misterioso enmascarado se acerco a la orilla del edifico y empezó a contemplar los temibles rayos que surcaban los cielos

-El tiempo finalmente ha llegado- dijo en voz alta -muy pronto se cumplirán todos nuestros objetivos, y cuando eso suceda todo estará como siempre debió estar.

El poderoso destello de un relámpago ilumino el edificio por algunos instantes, revelando su verdadera identidad y consigo, su escalofriante juramento.

-¡El verdadero poder del sharingan se levantara desde las ruinas de este mundo! ¡Mi poder, el poder de Uchiha Madara, volverá a renacer!

Luego de proclamar su terrible ambición, Tobi desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejado en el edificio solo a los dos akatsukis.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más intensidad anegando las canaletas de los edificios y los drenajes de las solitarias calles mientras que los pararrayos contenían las fuertes descargas eléctricas que azotaban a la ciudad.

-El cielo vuelve a llorar nuevamente- hablo Konan -Pein tú….

-Ha muerto mucha gente en este lugar- interrumpió el líder -su dolor es lo que me a echo crecer.

-Eso lo se, pero ¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto la akatsuki

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que hacemos?

-En lo absoluto- respondió ella -nunca he dudado de nuestros actos, es solo que….a veces tengo miedo de que los errores del pasado vuelvan a ocurrir, eso es todo.

-Nunca superaste la muerte de Yahiko ¿verdad?

Konan respondió con silencio, momentos muy dolorosos afloraron en lo mas profundo de su alma, mucha pena y tristeza la embargaba cuando recordaba a su antiguo amigo de infancia. Fue tanto el sufrimiento que ella sintió al verlo morir, que Nagato no lo pudo soportar y tuvo que ocupar el cuerpo de Yahiko para poder ayudarla a sobreponerse al dolor que la afligía.

-"Lo sabia"- pensó el.

-Yo lo siento- se disculpo Konan.

-A pesar del paso de los años aun no puedes olvidarlo, ni tampoco has podido romper los fuertes sentimientos que te unían a el. Si no puedes dejar esos recuerdos en el pasado, tarde o temprano tu propia melancolía te consumirá.

La mujer cerró los ojos y asistió con la cabeza, sabia que en el fondo el tenía razón, aunque el deceso de Yahiko había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, aun la imagen de el estaba latente en su corazón como una dolorosa espina clavada en lo profundo de su ser. No podía olvidar aquel chico que los ayudo cuando ella y Nagato pasaban incontables hambrunas, ni tampoco el calido sentimiento que broto después de cocerlo, el amor que sentía por el era demasiado grande para dejarlo en el pasado, simplemente ella no podía hacerlo.

-Dentro de poco todo esto va a llegar a su fin-aseguro Pein

Al oír esto, Konan se acerco hasta su compañero y deposito su pequeña y fina mano en el hombro izquierdo de el, en un tierno gesto de apoyo.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que no estas solo, yo estoy contigo.

Pein miro a la akatsuki fijamente, sus ojos, impertérritos y fríos la miraron por algunos segundos.

Hace mucho tiempo que ella había dejado de ser aquella chiquilla alegré y contenta de antaño, convirtiéndose en una mujer triste y melancólica, cuyos recuerdos la aprisionaban y la mataban con el lento pasar de los años. Aunque Nagato ocupara el cuerpo de Yahiko el sabia que no era lo mismo. Ella no volvería, la joven que alguna vez conoció y amo en secreto desapareció hace años, se fue junto a yahiko para nunca mas regresar.

-Déjame solo- ordeno Pein.

Konan se dio la vuelta y se retiro en silencio.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Revelaciones

El candente calor emitido de las múltiples factorías y el sofocante vapor exhalado por las innumerables chimeneas intensificaban cada vez más, su furtiva huida por las estrechas esquinas de la aldea.

Se encontraba herido, su brazo izquierdo había sido totalmente mutilado y ya sin fuerzas como para seguir haciéndole frente al poderoso enemigo que lo perseguía, tomo la única opción que le quedaba, darse a la fuga.

-"Esto no esta bien"- pensó - "no esta nada bien"

-¡Tenemos que escapar de este lugar cuanto antes!- hablo Pá, el pequeño sapo anciano que se encontraba en su hombro derecho.

-¡Pá tiene toda la razón, si continuamos aquí, nos van a encontrar!- afirmo a su vez una pequeña rana en su hombro izquierdo.

-Tranquila Má, parase que ya los perdimos.

Jiraiya descanso apoyando su dolido cuerpo en un pequeño farol ubicado cerca de unos charcos en las afueras de amegakure. Ya le resultaba difícil respirar, había perdido mucha sangre y no ya tenía suficiente energía como para continuar con su huida por más tiempo.

Llego a la aldea oculta de la lluvia con el claro objetivo de recolectar información acerca de akatsuki y de su líder, sin pensar que en las consecuencias que tendrían estas revelaciones para el.

Durante la guerra civil que sacudió la región hace años, Pein el líder de akatsuki y de unos de los bandos en conflicto, gano la contienda y tomo el control de la ciudad, aplastando a los antiguos habitantes de amegakure y a su más temible cabecilla, Hanzou la salamandra. No bastaba decir que Hanzou era un icono el todo el mundo ninja, jiraiya lo recordaba como un hombre imponente, soberbio y altivo, sin duda, uno de los shinobis mas fuertes con el cual había combatido.

-¿Cómo te sientes chico?- pregunto Pá.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

-Esos sujetos a los que te enfrentaste tenían unos ojos bien raros- dijo Má intrigada.

-Se llama Rin'negan, es su dojutsu secreto.

Pá y Má jamás había visto unos ojos como aquellos, sombríos y oscuros, un dojutsu con un poder simplemente indescriptible. Antiguas historias decían que lo poseía el sabio de los seis caminos, creador de todo el mundo de los ninjas cuyas habilidades y conocimientos dieron lugar al ninjutsu mismo. Otros mitos los vinculaban con algo divino, que eran usados por dios para salvar al mundo del caos o también para traer la destrucción total y reducir toda a cenizas.

Ambos pensaban que solo eran leyendas folklóricas que se negaban a perecer con el tiempo, pero todo resulto ser verdad, habían visto el rin'negan y sin duda se convirtieron en testigos oculares de su inmenso poderío.

-Hay algo allá arriba- dijo Pá apuntando a una vieja fábrica abandonada.

Jiraiya levanto la vista y observo estupefacto, como emergía una persona en el tejado de la fábrica, su túnica negra con nubes rojas ondeaba al viento mientras que sus profundos ojos brillaban con brutalidad.

-¡Es uno de ellos!- exclamo Má -¡nos ha encontrado!

El akatsuki desenvaino una fina espada negra, salto del tejado y arremetió contra jiraiya a toda velocidad.

-¡Aquí viene, Pá y Má prepárense!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace mucho tiempo en su niñez, oyó a las ancianas mas viejas y decrepitas decir que la lluvias torrenciales siempre eran indicio de algún mal agüero, que anunciaban la partida de alguien conocido o querido, sin embargo, para ella todo eso no era más que absurdas supersticiones de gente que con el pasar de los años ya comenzaba a perder la cordura, al menos eso creía, hasta ahora.

-Esta jodida lluvia no se detiene...

Shizune entro a la oficina de la hokage para avisarle que los informe de las misiones ambu ya estaban en su despacho listas para ser revisadas. La encontró apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana, observando con la mirada pérdida, la copiosa lluvia.

-No debería preocuparse por alguien de la talla de Jiraiya-sama, seguro que volverá muy pronto- dijo tratando de alentar a su maestra.

-No, no lo hará- respondió Tsunade.

Shizune quedo sorprendida, no podía creer que ella dijera algo así y mucho menos de Jiraiya, el legendario sannin y ermitaño de la montaña myouboku, héroe de incontables batallas y de proezas inimaginables.

-Esa fue mi apuesta de todas formas y tú ya sabes como terminan mis apuestas.

Tsunade era conocida aparte de ser la quinta hokage de la hoja y uno de los tres sannins legendarios, como una adicta a los juegos y apuestas. Tiempo atrás pasaba de casino en casino gastando y apostando todo su dinero y objetos de valor sin ningún cuidado, ganándose el apodo de la gran derrochadora y el cariño de todos los administradores que veían con satisfacción, las enormes ganancias que ella dejaba a su paso.

-Si Tsunade-sama, tiene razón.

Sin otro motivo por el cual quedarse, Shizune se retira de la oficina, le hecha una ultima mirada a su maestra antes de irse y descubre en el piso de la sala una botella blanca.

-"Ha estado tomado desde que el se fue"- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tsunade no se inmuto ante la montonera de papeles dejados por su ayudante ya que eso era lo menos que le preocupaba ahora, solo pensaba en una persona, en jiraiya. Su estupido y pervertido compañero hace tres días había partido en una misión para recolectar información acerca de akatsuki, desde entonces no había tenido noticias de el.

-De seguro se encontró con alguna mujer, por eso se ha demorado tanto- se dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Siempre la encolerizaba la pervertida actitud que tenía jiraiya cuando se trataba de mujeres bonitas y como resultado ella siempre terminaba dándole una paliza.

Jiraiya siempre intento tener una relación mas que de amistad, por que ya era sabido que el ermitaño sapo estaba enamorado de ella, pero tsunade siempre lo rechazo argumentando que nunca saldría un degenerado y pervertido de su talla. Sin embargo, algunas veces se sentía mal por el, jamás recibió el cariño y el afecto de una mujer que lo amara de verdad, pero según el, ser rechazado por ella todo el tiempo lo convirtió en un hombre mas fuerte y de paso buscar nuevos horizontes y motivaciones como el de tomar una pluma y comenzar a escribir novelas, y así comenzó su alocada carrera como escritor.

Claro que muchos de sus libros fueron tan malos que ni siquiera lograron ser publicados a excepción de su novela para adultos Icha Icha paradise y la continuación de esta Icha Icha Tactics.

Lleno un vaso con un buen poco de su licor favorito, el sake y se lo llevo a la boca. Inhalo la intensa fragancia, fruto mismísimo del proceso de infusión del arroz, santo remedio para las penurias de la vida y para la nostalgia que muchas veces terminaba enfermando de nervios a la gente, pero al tomarlo ya no sentía lo mismo, el caliente sabor ya no apaciguaba sus ansias y una mala corazonada la atacaba.

Le angustiaba la posibilidad de no volver a escuchar su risa bonachona, de no ser más el blanco de sus pesadas bromas infantiles y perversiones eróticas, de no tener a su lado al leal compañero y amigo de infancia.

Tenía miedo de volver a verlo nunca más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Con una certera estocada, el filo negro de la espada perforo su hombro derecho por completo y sumió a Jiraiya en un intenso dolor. Unos cuantos metros mas abajo estaba su enemigo, uno de los seis cuerpos de Pein, tumbado en el piso con la mitad de su cuerpo seccionado.

-Fue directo a mi barrera...por fin tengo a uno.

-Eso estuvo cerca- hablo Pá -si nos hubiésemos tardado un poco mas, esa arma estaría ahora clavada en tu cuello.

El sannin cayo de bruces y respiro profundo, tenia que calmar su ritmo cardiaco o de lo contrario la agitación y el cansancio acabarían colapsando su cuerpo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Má visiblemente preocupada por el estado de este.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen...

De pronto el chakra del sannin comenzó a cambiar y un intenso ardor comenzó a brotar de la herida que tenía en su hombro derecho.

-¡Mi chakra se esta volviendo loco, no puedo regularlo!

Pá busco el motivo por el cual Jiraiya se retorcía de dolor y se percato que la espada que lo había atravesado estaba alterando de alguna manera su chakra.

-Es por esta cosa- dijo mientras rompía la punta del arma.

Luego del que el intenso dolor se apaciguara, Jiraiya comenzó a analizar todo lo acontecido. De los seis cuerpos que lo estaban persiguiendo, uno de ellos se parecía a Yahiko, un niño huérfano que estuvo bajo su cuidado cuando estallo la gran guerra entre las tres naciones que rodeaban amegakure.

Pero Yahiko no era portador del rin'negan, sino Nagato, otro de los huérfanos que estuvo bajo su tutela. ¿Como era posible eso? se pregunto ¿acaso se lo robo de alguna forma?, y si eso fuera cierto ¿cómo era posible que los demás tuvieran el rin'negan?, todas estas preguntas atrapaban al sannin, encerrándolo en un circulo interminable de dudas y preguntas.

-Será mejor deshacernos del cuerpo Jiraiya-chan- sugirió Pá.

Miro el cuerpo inerte del akatsuki que yacía en el suelo con incertidumbre, no se atrevía a acercarse a el por miedo a que fuera una trampa, ya había pagado con su brazo izquierdo su exceso de confianza y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

-Tranquilo chico- hablo Má intentando alentar a Jiraiya -este ahora si que esta muerto.

-Es verdad- afirmo Pá -su cuerpo fue seccionado por la mitad, no hay forma de que este vivo.

-Si, supongo tienen razón.

Se acerco lentamente hasta el cadáver para deshacerse de el, cuando el protector que llevaba en la cabeza el akatsuki se soltó y cayó al piso, dejando al descubierto una gran cicatriz.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Má extrañada.

-A este sujeto yo lo conozco, no es nagato.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Me enfrente a este hombre antes, hace mucho tiempo- respondió Jiraiya asombrado -seguí el consejo del gran sapo sabio y comencé a viajar...al poco tiempo de partir, un ninja del clan Fuuma intento emboscarme en un bosque y le hice esa cicatriz en la frente.

-Entonces ¿que demonios hace el aquí?- pregunto Pá.

-No lo se...

Jiraiya recordó las palabras que le había dicho el gran sapo sabio cuando fue a entrenar a la montaña myouboku, si aquellas palabras estaban en lo correcto, el tenía que tomar una decisión trascendental que cambiaria el curso de toda su vida y de los que lo rodeaban.

-Si la profecía es cierta entonces yo...

Má y Pá fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Que estas planeando Jiraiya-chan?- preguntaron los sapos ermitaños al mismo tiempo.

-Necesito saber la verdad, tengo que volver a enfrentarlos de nuevo. Sin embargo no puedo dejar que ustedes salgan lastimados así que por favor regresen a casa inmediatamente.

-¡Olvidado muchacho tu sales otra ves y estarás frito!- rebatió Má disgustada.

-¡Recuerda que hay mas rin'negans ahora!- exclamo Pá también -¡Y no van a caer en la trampa de la barrera otra ves!

Jiraiya permaneció callado ante la negativa de Má y Pá, sabia que ellos lo hacia para salvarlo, no querían dejarlo solo, así que en cierto modo comprendía su enojo.

-El todavía no sabe lo que esta pasando- argumento Pá -debemos aprovechar esta confusión para poder escapar.

-Tal vez tengas razón, hay una gran posibilidad de escapar que no durara mucho, pero también es la única oportunidad que tengo para saber el verdadero significado de la profecía- hablo Jiraiya a su favor -pero no creo que alguien se acerque tanto a pein como lo hemos echo nosotros, así que no puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

Pá lo miro confuso, no entendía por que Jiraiya estaba tan decidido a saber la verdad, sabia que el había seguido la profecía del gran sabio al pie de la letra, pero esto ya no tenía sentido alguno, ¿acaso estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida a cambio?, ¿sería posible que en este lugar concluiría su vida?

-Pero antes de todo necesito que lleven este cadáver junto con todo lo que hemos descubierto acerca de Pein, a Tsunade.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Má puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Están seguros de esto?

-¡Será mejor que no lleguen tarde para cenar chicos!- advirtió la rana ermitaña -¡Por que no pienso volver a calentar la comida!

-No no lo haremos Má- respondió Pá con una sonrisa -Jiraiya-chan y yo estaremos a tiempo para cenar así que no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Esta bien, iré a konoha pero cuídense mucho.

Luego de preparar el cadáver, Má partió rumbo a konoha, dejando solos a Jiraiya y a Pá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ensordecedor ruido de la inmensa catarata resonaba entre los frondosos árboles del bosque septentrional del país del fuego, el cielo estaba bañado de un ligero color gris, claro indicio de que abundantes precipitaciones se cernían sobre las todas las regiones al sur del valle del fin.

El valle del fin, era una zona amplia y extensa donde los caudales de los ríos provenientes de las zonas aledañas al norte del país se unían y terminaban formando el implacable torrente que caía estruendosamente por la pendiente del valle. La catarata estaba bordeaba por dos enormes estatuas que memoraban a lejanos guerreros épicos que alguna ves batallaron ahí, a los fundadores de konoha, a Shodaime el primer hokage de la hoja y a Uchiha Madara, líder del clan uchiha.

La tarde ya empezaba morir y los pequeños hijos y criaturas del bosque se adentraban en las profundidades del lugar para resguardarse de la noche que muy pronto caería sobre ellos, pero no todo estaba normal, había algo que los estaba inquietando, percibían la presencia de algo que se movía entre la arboleda y los montes de helechos con rapidez, era algo perturbador y desagradable, era una sombra.

La sombra siguió avanzando velozmente por el terreno hasta llegar a la cima de la estatua de uchiha madara y contemplo el extenso valle por completo.

-¡Por fin he llegado!

Tobi se recostó en la cima de la estatua, apoyo su cabeza con sus dos manos y respiro profundo, estaba cansado, muchos kilómetros había recorrido desde amegakure hasta la frontera norte de konoha para poder llegar al valle.

-¡Ahora que el deidara-sempai ha muerto, ya no tengo con quien divertirme!- se quejo.

De pronto su cuerpo dio una ligera sacudida y el pequeño brillo color escarlata de su sharingan comenzó a brillar del orifico izquierdo de su mascara con intensidad.

-¿Acaso estas aburrido?, la diversión esta apunto de comenzar, lo único que hay que hacer es esperar.

Se levanto paulatinamente y volvió a mirar el extenso paisaje que tenia a su alrededor con hastío, como si recordara algo que ocurrió en el pasado, algún suceso que lo marco como metal hirviendo en la piel, torturándolo y deseando desesperadamente la revancha, recordó su combate contra Senju Hashirama el primer hokage, recordó su derrota y su muerte.

Cerro los puños con fuerza, no olvidaba la deshorna y la humillación que sufrió a manos del líder del poderoso clan senju, sin embargo su terco rechazó al fracaso y la posibilidad de reivindicación hizo que su voluntad burlara a la muerte misma.

Así es, Uchiha Madara logro sobrevivir, no en cuerpo, sino en espíritu. Su alma había logrado permanecer en este mundo durante años, planeando y organizando su plan definitivo.

El ataque del kyuubi a la aldea oculta de la hoja hace dieciséis años, la fundación de los akatsuki y la captura de los bijuus, todo eso tenía un propósito, un objetivo, una sola verdad, absoluta y concreta, la dominación de las cinco grandes naciones ninja, la creación de un kinjutsu a partir de los bijuus y el resurgir del verdadero poder del sharingan, una luz que jamás sucumbiría ante la oscuridad ¡El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno!

-El tablero esta listo- dijo con voz templada -creo que ya es hora de empezar a mover las piezas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nadando por los interminables canales subterráneos de la aldea, Jiraiya avanzaba buscando a su enemigo, sentía su presencia a lo lejos, una cantidad de chakra abrumadora, no cabía duda alguna, se estaba acercando a su destino, se estaba acercando a Pein.

Al salir de la boca de una ancha tubería, llego a un extenso terreno inundado de agua que servía como vertedero para lluvias y desperdicios de fábricas. A lo lejos diviso la figura de unos de los cuerpos de pein, este tenía su cabeza cubierta con un turbante blanco, poseía unos extraños piercings que sobresalían de su cabeza y vestía una túnica idéntica a los demás akatsukis.

-Ahí esta uno de esos sujetos- susurro Pá -parece que aun no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Así es, no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos atrás de el, eso quiere decir que los otros cinco se han dispersado para dar con nosotros.

Nado hasta quedar lo mas cerca posible de el y se escondió detrás de un montículo que se levantaba por encima del inundado lugar. Tenía una sola oportunidad, sabia muy bien que el poder de los cinco rinnegans combinados era implacable, pero había una leve chance si se trataba de uno contra uno y una ocasión como esta no la desaprovecharía.

Sus músculos tensos y su respiración agitada prepararon a jiraiya para lo inevitable, el momento de la verdad había llegado, vacilar ya no era una opción, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba salir a enfrentar una ves mas a Pein. Con toda su fuerza acumulo todo el chakra que le quedaba en la palma de la mano, formando una esfera azul dentro del cual, el chakra giraba constantemente.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto Pá.

-Si ya lo estoy.

-Antes de salir chico, quiero que sepas ha sido un honor pelear a tu lado.

-No Pá- respondió Jiraiya- el honor ha sido todo mío.

Y tras decir estas palabras de agradecimiento, el sannin salto de su escondite y embistió al akatsuki velozmente, llevando en su mano derecha su último golpe.

-¡Rasengan!

La esfera de chakra impactó de lleno en la espalda del akatsuki impulsándolo varios metros por el campo anegado y colisionando su cuerpo contra unas viejas tuberías oxidadas. Luego de la arremetida, las piernas del ermitaño empezaron a flaquear y casi pierde el equilibrio, su cuerpo ya mostraba los efectos colaterales de la batalla y el desgaste ya lo estaba afectando.

-¿Estará muerto?

-Ten cuidado- respondió Pá -no podemos confiarnos, mejor vamos a revisar.

Avanzo hacia donde había sido proyectado el cuerpo del akatsuki con lentitud, a pesar que el rasengan golpeo de lleno a su enemigo, no se confiaba de que había vencido. Cuando finalmente llego al lugar donde se encontraba su rival, una mueca de asombro y de horror se dibujo en su rostro, entre los escombros del lugar no se encontraba su enemigo.

-No esta,...su cuerpo... ¡no esta se ha ido!

-¡Pero si recibió el ataque completamente!- exclamo Pa´ incrédulo -¡además estuve vigilando la localización de su chakra durante el ataque, si se hubiese movido nos habríamos percatado!

-Entonces eso significa...que solo era un señuelo.

De pronto cinco siluetas surgieron de entre los escombros del vertedero, sus túnicas negras con nubes rojas se movían con las fuertes ráfagas de viento que soplaban desde las tuberías y con una rapidez inusitada se abalanzaron en contra del sannin.

-Es una emboscada- grito Pá.

El sonido de las espadas desenvainadas y el choque de los cuerpos con el piso resonaron en el aire como un canto ahogado, luego de eso, solo se oyó un solitario grito desgarrador.

-¡¡Jiraiya-chan!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade buscaba con torpeza entre los estantes llenos de archivos y documentos de la oficina, la botella con sake que le había regalado Jiraiya antes de parir a su misión. Estaba visiblemente influida bajo los efectos del alcohol debido a que se había tomado la otra botella que tenia ella sola y no había comido nada desde el mediodía.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese condenado sake?- exclamo disgustada -de seguro ese imbécil de Jiraiya se arrepintió a ultimo minuto y se la llevo.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente en su despacho y ella no quería regresar a casa, necesitaba un poco de alcohol para combatir la angustia y el aburrimiento, pero sobre todo necesitaba ahogar la aflicción de no saber si volvería a ver a Jiraiya. Pasado de un tiempo y de prácticamente haber arrasado con su oficina, encontró lo que tanto andaba buscando.

-¡Te encontré botella del demonio!

La botella de sake estaba escondida al interior de una vieja caja que tenía papeles y archivos polvorientos. Al sacudirla, Tsunade se percato que la botella estaba un poco mas pesada que de costumbre, se extraño un poco por este pequeño detalle, pero al final decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Que importa,... ¡mejor para mí que pese arto!- dijo mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

Se sentó y se acomodo para poder disfrutar este momento, a pesar que el sake ya no la embriagaba como en su juventud y que el calido sabor que poseía el licor al beberlo no lo sintiera, Tsunade destapo la blanca botella y se preparo para servirse.

-¡Muy bien!, es hora de seguir con el brindis,... ¡Por la grandiosa Gondaime de konoha!

Y cuando levanto la botella para verter su contenido, en ves de observar el caer del exquisito néctar de la dicha, vio consternada el caer de un fino polvo café que tenía aroma a las lejanas costas, era arena de mar.

-¡¡Pero que clase de broma es esta!!- exclamo furiosa.

No podía creerlo, esto era demasiado, incluso estando lejos en una misión peligrosa, Jiraiya no perdía ninguna oportunidad para fastidiarla, no importaba de que manera fuera, por su amor al alcohol y a lo juegos, por sus enormes pechos, por no aceptar su edad, por esto, por lo otro, siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminaba sacándola de sus cabales.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- grito mientras aventaba el regalo del sannin con fuerza.

La botella choco con la pared y se rompió en pedazos esparciendo en el suelo su inusual contenido al piso.

Encolerizada y fuera de si, Tsunade comenzó a desparramar los informes y papeles de su escritorio por todos lados, ya estaba aburrida del interminable papeleo, los trámites políticos de la aldea, la burocracia, de las misiones, todo, simplemente ya no podía seguir con esto.

-Debería tomarme unas buenas vacaciones- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio -ya estoy vieja para este tipo de cosas.

El exceso de copas ya empezaba a golpear su cabeza y el malestar aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pensó en llamar a Shizune para que la ayudara con el desorden que había provocado, pero de seguro su discípula estaba durmiendo así que prefirió ordenar su oficina ella misma.

-Mejor ordeno esto.

Se levanto a tambaleante de su silla y se dispuso a recoger los papeles del piso cuando se percato que entremedio de la arena y los restos de la botella de sake, había un papel enrollado con una pequeña cinta roja.

-¿Qué será esta cosa?

Tomo el extraño documento y en la parte posterior de este estaba escrito su nombre, era una carta para ella. Rápidamente regreso a su escritorio, retiro la cinta, desenrollo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Al terminar, la carta cayó al suelo y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Epilogo de un héroe

El no sentía nada, ni el sonido del río que remecía las aguas con fuerza o su maltrecho cuerpo lastimado por la violenta batalla. A su alrededor la sangre lo teñía todo, como si en un ultimo acto de bondad el funesto destino dejara el claro vestigio de su sitio de caída.

Ya no había dolor, no había sufrimiento, todo que el sentía en ese momento era cansancio.

Cinco dagas habían logrado atravesar su espalda, despojándolo de todo, de sus sueños, de su fe y de a poco de su vida. A su lado, de los cinco verdugos que habían sellado su suerte solo uno observaba los últimos momentos del sannin.

-Supongo que no imaginaste que yo seria el que terminaría con tu vida ¿verdad?- dijo el asesino con frialdad absoluta -nunca debiste haber regresado Jiraiya, lo único que encontraste en este lugar fue tu ruina.

Pein dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cuidad. Tenia que regresar para informar lo acontecido, konoha ya sabía la localización de la principal base akatsuki y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ellos decidieran efectuar un ataque a gran escala contra amegakure.

Por otra parte, Pá desesperado, intentaba curar a Jiraiya de sus profundas heridas pero todo era en vano, había perdido mucha sangre y su respiración cada vez se hacia mas débil.

-¡Resiste un poco más Jiraiya-chan!- grito el pequeño sapo -¡vamos no te mueras!

Pero ya no había caso, el a esas alturas el Jiraiya comenzaba a entrar en un colapso hemorrágico.

-Necesito avisar a konoha- dijo con voz moribunda -hay advertir a konoha.

Intento levantarse a duras penas del suelo, pero inevitablemente sus fuerzas flaquearon y su cuerpo se desplomo por completo.

Muy lentamente su vista comenzó a distorsionarse y los gritos abrumadores de Pá empezaron a perder potencia. El frió abrazo de la muerte comenzó a cubrirlo por completo, sumiendo a su mundo en la total oscuridad.

_Esto no va bien, estoy perdiendo el conocimiento._

_¿Me estoy muriendo?_

_¿Les he fallado a todos?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama por favor abra la puerta, es urgente!

Shizune tocaba la puerta de la oficina de la hokage preocupada, esa mañana había una reunión extraordinaria del alto consejo de konoha junto a las castas más importantes y prestigiosas de la aldea para discutir sobre la guerra que sostenía la villa de la hoja contra la organización terrorista akatsuki y también hablar sobre la posibilidad de formar nuevas alianzas con otras aldeas vecinas para poder resguardar la integridad y la seguridad del país del fuego y la de sus aliados.

Comitivas y emisarios de las aldeas aledañas habían concurrido a la invitación, poderosos señores feudales, terratenientes e influyentes comerciantes de las regiones mas apartadas del país también habían llegado para formar parte de este evento único.

Todo era perfecto, a excepción de una sola cosa, la gran Kage de la aldea anfitriona y legendaria sannin Tsunade, no estaba presente.

-No debí dejarla sola- se reprocho a si misma- ni mucho menos bebiendo.

Luego de insistir durante un largo periodo y al no obtener repuesta, Shizune no tuvo más remedio que forzar la puerta para poder entrar a la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, la reunión...- pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir debido al asombro que se llevo.

La oficina estaba hecha un desastre. Los informes, archivos y papeles de toda índole estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Los muebles y estantes estaban destruidos y las cortinas rasgadas, parecía como si alguien hubiese querido atentar contra la vida de la hokage, lo cual asusto enormemente a Shizune. Al avanzar, un fuerte olor a sake la golpeo, deduciendo en un instante la ubicación del único responsable del todo el desorden.

Sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, cubierta de alcohol y de su propia inmundicia, encontró a su maestra inconciente.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grito Shizune mientras corría a socorrerla.

Levanto a la gondaime y la llevo a rastras hasta un pequeño sofá donde la acostó. Luego saco un pañuelo, lo mojo con agua fría y lentamente comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

-¿Por que ha hecho esto Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shizune.

-Shizune...- respondió ella -¿eres tu Shizune?

-Si Tsunade-sama soy yo Shizune- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ahora dígame, ¿por qué a hecho esto?

La gondaime escondió la cara y no dijo nada.

-¡Respóndame!- exclamo mientras la sacudía.

-Es mi culpa- balbuceo ella- todo ha sido mi culpa.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-¡Shizune, yo siempre lo trate como una basura!- clamo desesperada -siempre goleándolo, insultándolo y rechazándolo...pero... ¡jamás le pregunte cuales eran sus sentimientos!, ¡sus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Como fui tan egoísta!

-Tsunade-sama por favor tranquilice.

-¡Yo jamás me lo perdonaría!, si el no volviera yo...

Una fuerte cachetada silencio a Tsunade. Era la primera vez que una de sus discípulas le levantaba la mano.

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama pero tiene que tranquilizarse, usted es la hokage de la aldea y tiene que permanecer firme ante la incertidumbre.

Shizune abrazo fraternalmente a su maestra y ella le respondió de igual manera, dejo que se desahogara en su hombro, ya sabia como todas las demás personas en la aldea de los sentimientos de Jiraiya hacía Tsunade, y comprendía en cierto modo por lo que ahora ella estaba pasando, la vida puede darte muchas oportunidades y si no las aprovechas, ella misma se encargara personalmente de devolverte el favor.

-"La gente realmente valora las cosas cuando las han perdido para siempre"- pensó Shizune mientras seguía abrazada a su maestra -"lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama pero usted se ha dado cuenta muy tarde de sus propios sentimientos y puede que ya no haya otra segunda oportunidad"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_La __verdadera valía de un shinobi no se mide según el modo en que vivió su vida, sino en como la termina. Había concluido que ese era el objetivo real de cada ninja de este mundo y por supuesto, del mío._

_No importaba cuantos fracasos o errores haya tenido uno, si antes del final, lograba revindicarse y hacer algo que probara su valor y honor, podría partir de este mundo con la frente en alto._

_Viví mucho tiempo pensando que esa era la única verdad._

_Y ahora, me doy cuenta que se me fue gran parte de mi vida tratando de acomodarme a mis ideales y principios. _

_Y si lo pienso de esa forma, veo que mi vida entera estuvo llena de fracasos y no hice nada para remediarlo._

_Tsunade me rechazo una y otra vez._

_No pude salvar a mi amigo O__rochimaru._

_No fui capaz de proteger a mi maestro Sarutobi ni a mi alumno Minato._

_Comparado con los grandes Hokages anteriores los cuales dieron su vida por proteger a konoha, yo no soy nadie, mis logros han sido patéticos he insignificantes._

_Yo quería morir como ellos._

_Yo quería ser recordado._

_Hace bastante tiempo había decidió como iba a concluir mi vida. Recorrí este mundo creyendo que mis fracasos y derrotas no eran más que divertidas casualidades de la vida, las cuales me ayudarían a formar mi carácter y que a cambio de eso obtendría mí gran aventura._

_Que tras todas esas perdidas y falencias se me revelaría la ultima senda a seguir y que al fin__al de todo podría morir..._

_¡Como un verdadero shinobi!_

_Estaba muy entusiasmado por ello…pero esto es totalmente diferente a lo que tenia planeado._

_El gran sabio sapo me dijo que tendría como alumno a un niño que seria responsable de una revolución en todo el mundo ninja. Alguien que traería la paz o la destrucción completa. El camino que el escogiese dependería de un único factor y ese factor seria la decisión que yo finalmente tomaría._

_Y cuando llego el momento de la verdad, decidí derrotar a Pein, detener a la organización akatsuki y salvar al mundo de la perdición._

_Yo falle en mi cometida._

_Otra nueva caída._

_Una derrota más __en mi cuantiosa lista de fracasos._

_Se supone que uno debería aprender de todos sus errores y sacar alguna lección o enseñanza de ellos pero lamentablemente me gano el orgullo y no quise aprender. _

_Que tonto fui, no era así como se supone que "La historia del valiente y galante Jiraiya" terminaría._

_Escribir este libro fue simplemente una perdida de tiempo._

_Lo único que me entristece más que mi ridícula vida y que mi libro no se publicara, es no poder decirle adiós a Naruto._

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, no todo es tan malo como parece..._

_Naruto terminaste convirtiéndote exactamente en el personaje que yo cree, justo como tus padres Minato y Kushina querían que fueras. Hasta te pusieron el mismo nombre del protagonista de mi historia, eso significa... que termine siendo tu padrino._

_Yo tu padrino__, ¡¿Cómo me había olvidado de eso?!_

_Pero__ yo..._

-Jamás retirare mis palabras-

-Nunca me rendiré, sin importar lo duro que sea-

-Por que ese es mi camino ninja-

_¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Tú siempre tuviste toda la razón, y se supone que yo soy tu maestro yo..._

_N__o puedo morir de esta manera._

_Aun puedo hacer algo._

_Porque ¡el camino del__ estudiante también debe ser el del maestro!_

_¿No es cierto N__aruto?_

Sacando fuerza de flaqueza y el coraje necesario para aferrarse a la vida, la esperanza floreció nuevamente en su interior, iluminando el camino que había sido cubierto por la muerte.

-¡Jiraiya-chan!- grito Pá mientras miraba impactado como el malherido sannin se levantaba.

-Pá...- dijo Jiraiya jadeante- advierte a konoha, naruto corre mucho peligro... no puede caer en manos de akatsuki.

-¡Acaso estas loco!- recrimino Pá -¡no pienso dejarte aquí solo!

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Pero Jiraiya-chan...

-Por favor Pá,...ya no queda mucho tiempo, tú tienes que escapar, el ya sabe que aun seguimos con vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una extraña sensación invadió y perturbo sus cinco sentidos, inmediatamente freno su lento caminar. Al principio solo lo ignoro pensando que simplemente era una estupidez, que era totalmente absurdo, no había forma de que ellos estuviese con vida pero a medida que se alejaba más de la zona de combate, las señales cada vez se hacían más intensas.

-"Imposible"- pensó

Cerró sus ojos y se concentro al máximo tratando de esclarecer los signos que el viento susurraba a sus oídos hasta que finalmente su mente descifró de lo que la helada brisa trataba de advertirle.

-"Estaba seguro de que sus corazones habían dejado de latir"

Miro hacia el sur, específicamente hacía el inundado vertedero en donde jiraiya había caído, no se explicaba como era que el sannin y su compañero aun seguían con vida pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no permitiría que ellos dos se marcharan.

-No escaparan- murmuro Pein -no permitiré que salgan de aquí con vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-__¡¿Como que la gondaime no va a venir?!- pregunto sorprendido uno de los terratenientes._

_-Mis mas sinceras disculpas mis solemnes señores, pero Tsunade-sama esta en cama muy enferma y no esta en condiciones de venir a la reunión. _

_-¡Esto es un ultraje hacía nosotros!- dijo aireado uno de los emisarios de la aldea oculta de la niebla -¡nos es imposible aceptar esa clase de excusas en una situación tan delicada como esta!_

_-Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, pero Tsunade-sama esta muy enferma y no podrá asistir._

_-¡¿Qué clase de anfitrión dejaría botado a sus invitados?!- pregunto uno de los comerciantes invitados -¡esta ofensa no se podrá olvidar!_

_-¡Tu no tienes derecho a reclamar nada!- increpo su par del país del rayo -¡solo estas aquí para poder salvar tus negocios y tu propio pellejo de la mala situación económica que vives!_

_-¡Como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma!- exclamo furioso -por lo menos intento ser independiente y solventar mis negocios por mi cuenta, no como tu que solo lucras a expensas del dinero que te entrega el raikage. ¡No eres mas que un perro faldero que sobrevive de lo que te regala tu dueño!_

_-¡No tolerare esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona!- respondió enojado -¡el raikage se enterara de todo esto!_

_-¡Tu y tu raikage se pueden ir a la mierda!_

_Esas fuertes palabras fueron la gota que rebalso el vaso, en un instante la pacifica y diplomática reunión se convirtió en una caldera ardiente en donde todos se insultaban. Shizune intento detener el conflicto y que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero se vio sobrepasada y no pudo detener la enardecida discusión._

_-"Por favor que todo esto termine pronto"- rogaba ella mientras se tapaba los oídos. _

_La situación paso a mayor cuando los emisarios del país del rayo y un grupo de comerciantes del país de las olas se trenzaron a golpes despedazando las sillas y mesas de la sala. Todo el protocolo y los bueno modales desaparecieron y cada uno defendía a los suyos y a su intereses personales, hasta que se oyó una firme voz autoritaria que freno la disputa._

_-¡Ya cállense de una buena vez!_

_Toda la asamblea callo y miro expectante a un individuo que se había mantenido inapercibido durante toda reunión, era un hombre alto, de pelo negro el cual caía libre por su espalda y su mirada desprendía una severidad y seriedad que intimidaría al más valiente. _

_-¡Es suficiente__!- exclamo Hiashi Hyuuga mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¡como personas influyentes y de renombre que son deberían comportarse y respetarse, sin embargo todos ustedes están actuando peor que animales salvajes!_

_Nadie se atrevió a responderle al líder del clan Hyuuga que luego de increpar a cada uno de los presentes se dirigió hacia Shizune, la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la llevo afuera de la reunión. Shizune al ver de cerca los ojos que caracterizaban al prestigioso clan Hyuuga, sintió como la piel se le erizaba del miedo. _

_-¿Qué le pasó a la hokage? -pregunto fríamente Hiashi._

_-Ella esta muy enferma- hablo con dificultad -no esta en condiciones de asistir _

_-¿Tu eres una de su discípulas no?_

_-Si lo soy, me llamo Shizune._

_-Escúchame con atención Shizune, yo me haré cargo de la reunión- dijo el Hyuuga -haré lo que este a mi alcance para llevar este altercado a buen rumbo._

_-Si señor, digo Hiashi-sama._

_-¿Realmente crees que vas a poder lidiar con una situación así Hiashi?- pregunto una voz raspada y lenta. _

_Un anciano con vendajes en la cabeza y provisto de un viejo bastón de madera apareció en la puerta. A simple vista parecía ser una persona inofensiva y tranquila, pero el sin duda alguna era la excepción. Calculador, serio y metódico eran las cualidades que se ocultaban bajo esa simple fachada y su rasgado ojo derecho, resguardaba como un solidó escudo sus verdaderas intenciones. _

_-Danzou- dijo Hiashi con desagrado -¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_-Nada, solo quería saber como se la van a arreglar para poder resolver este embrollo._

_-Yo me haré cargo personalmente de la reunión- respondió el Hyuuga -y a todo esto ¿por que estas tan interesado en esta clase de asuntos? A ti jamás te ha importado la política._

_-Como ex-comandante de la disuelta división "raíz" del ambu e integrante del consejo de konoha, es mi deber velar por la seguridad y estabilidad de la aldea- argumento danzou a su favor-¿quieres mas razones Hiashi?_

_-No- respondió cortante el hyuuga mientras se dirigía a la reunión -Shizune tu ya has cumplido con tu deber, puedes irte._

_-Si Hiashi-sama._

_Shizune hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de inmediato._

Shizune se sentó y suspiro profundo, el recuerdo de la disputa en la asamblea aun estaban latente en su mente como un mal sueño. Aunque había logrado que se quedara dormida en el sofá, Tsunade aún seguía con los síntomas de intoxicación etílica, al principio pensó en llevarla al hospital para atenderla ella misma, pero prefirió dejarla descansando en la oficina ya que quería evitar cualquier clase de escándalo.

-Si no mejora de aquí a la mañana no me quedara más opción que llevarla al hospital.

Después de que Tsunade se quedara dormida, Shizune tuvo que ordenar todo el desastre que su maestra había provocado, le llevo mas de tres horas limpiar y ordenar el lugar así que lo único que deseaba era descansar, pero no podía ya que tenía que cuidar de su maestra. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y de ella saco una pequeña carta que había encontrado mientras ordenaba la oficina, en la parte superior de la carta estaba escrito -Para Tsunade-, y por el tipo de caligrafía, dedujo que el remitente era Jiraiya.

-¿Qué habrá escribido aquí como para dejar a Tsunade-sama tan alterada?

No se había atrevido a leerla por respeto a la vida privada de su maestra pero la curiosidad y las ansias de revelar su contenido finalmente la vencieron. Miro hacía el sofá donde estaba Tsunade durmiendo para cerciorarse de que no iba a despertar.

-"Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero necesito saber que es lo que esta pasando"

Tomo la carta y justo cuando la estaba abriendo una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Disculpe?

La carta salía volando por los aires y Shizune de la impresión se callo de la silla.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamo arrodillaba -¡No debí haber intentado leer esa carta, lo reconozco! ¡Perdóneme Tsunade-sama!

-Yo no soy Tsunade-sama, sin embargo es a ella a quien justamente estoy buscando.

Levanto la vista y vio a una pequeña rana vestida con una mantita morada en la ventana de la oficina.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Shizune mientras se reponía del suelo.

-Soy Má, esposa de Pá y gran rana ermitaña del misterioso monte Myouboku. Necesito ver a la hokage, traigo información de parte de Jiraiya-chan.

-¿Jiraiya-sama?, ¿qué a pasado con el?

-No puedo hablar contigo- enfatizo Má -Jiraiya-chan me pidió que hablara con Tsunade personalmente.

-Tsunade-sama se encuentra enferma, y no esta en condiciones de recibir a nadie, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas.

-Ya veo- dijo la rana con resignación- y tu chiquilla eres...

-Soy Shizune, una de sus discípulas.

Má bajo de la ventana y la inspecciono con la mirada para ver si aquella mujer estaba tratando de jugarle una mala pasada, pero al ver que en los pequeños ojos negro de Shizune no se reflejaba la mentira, decidió hablar.

-Entonces creo que puedo confiar en ti - hablo Má mientras estrujaba la manta para sacarle el agua -esta es la situación, Jiraiya-chan había llegado a la aldea de la lluvia con la misión de obtener información sobre la localización de las bases secretas en donde los Akatsukis operaban y también averiguar sobre la persona responsable de toda la organización o sea descubrir la identidad del líder de akatsuki. ¿Todo va claro hasta ahora?

-Si señora, todo esta claro- Respondió Shizune quien no dejaba de impresionarse por la curiosa actitud del anfibio.

-Muy bien- dijo Má quien ahora se paseaba por el despacho de lado a lado- como iba diciendo, Jiraiya-chan descubrió que Akatsuki opera en distintas bases subterráneas a lo largo de todo el continente, por eso dar con los sitios de sus reuniones era prácticamente imposible.

-"Ya veo, por eso siempre fallábamos al intentar dar con el paradero de ellos"- pensó ella.

-Pero cuando quiso averiguar más sobre los siguientes planes que la organización ejecutaría, el muchacho se encontró inesperadamente con alguien y la misión de espionaje en si se fue al diablo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Jiraiya-chan fue descubierto por nadie más que el mismismo líder de akatsuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo- insistió Pá por ultima vez -vamos aun queda suficiente tiempo para escapar, no te rindas.

-Ya no insistas mas- dijo el ermitaño jadeante de dolor -mi tiempo ha terminado, tu ya tienes algo que hacer, déjame aquí no mas.

El sapo ermitaño bajo de su hombro derecho con tristeza, no quería dejarlo solo, deseaba seguir a su lado pero tenía que cumplir con la ultima voluntad del sannin. Lo miro a los ojos y vio con dolor como la mirada del ermitaño se perdía lentamente en el vacío, ya no quedaba mucho y si este seria el trágico final de su amigo, haría lo que fuese necesario para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

-De acuerdo, esta bien lo haré- dijo al borde del llanto -perdóname por no haber sido mas fuerte ¡lo siento mucho chico!

-No Pá, no tienes por que disculparte, ha sido un verdadero privilegio haberte tenido como compañero, muchas gracias por todo.

En ese instante una persona saltaba desde el borde del vertedero sostenido en sus manos una enorme cantidad de chakra rojo en forma de esfera. Pá inmediatamente se percato del individuo y del poderoso jutsu que se acercaban raudos hacía donde se encontraban el y Jiraiya.

-En este momento sus vidas serán cegadas para siempre- hablo Pein quien caía velozmente en picada.

-¡Es ahora!- grito Jiraiya -¡escapa!

-¡¡Jiraiya-chan!!

-Prepárense a morir.

El poder de la explosión estremeció la anegada zona de combate, derrumbando las paredes y tuberías del vertedero. Los pájaros se alzaron al cielo entremedio de la destrucción llevando en su pesado aleteo el fatal desenlace de tan crudo y encarnado combate.

Finalmente todo había terminado.

Pein se levanto triunfante sobre el dañado terreno y observo su entorno, polvo y escombros era lo que su rin'negan contemplaba pero no veía señales de vida, todo simplemente había desaparecido. El agua a su alrededor de agitaba con fuerza aún afectada por la violencia del impacto del terrorífico jutsu con el cual ataco a su objetivo.

Avanzo tratando de buscar el cadáver de jiraiya y de su compañero pero no los encontraba, había calculado bien su fuerza y sabía que el ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pulverizar el cuerpo de ambos, así que todo apuntaba lamentablemente a una sola conclusión.

-Se han marchado...- susurro con rabia contenida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El se hundía lentamente en las turbias aguas como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por alguna fuerza descomunal hacia las profundidades del vertedero. El aire empezaba a irse por sus pulmones dejando su mente nublada y volviendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado.

No hizo esfuerzo alguno por nadar o flotar, ya que sabía que cualquier intento seria inútil, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, así que lo único que le quedaba era solamente enfrentar a su destino, un destino sombrío y oscuro en donde la palabra muerte se hacia cada vez mas latente.

Pero no estaba triste, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y de alegría, por fin luego de mucho tiempo comprendió el verdadero significado de la profecía que le había sido presagiada en su juventud.

_Nunca rendirme,...esa era la decisión que tenia que tomar y tú siempre estuviste repitiéndola todo este tiempo._

_¡Naruto, naruto!, tu eres el chico elegido, por fin lo he comprendido...se que ya es tarde para mí, pero... no lo es para ti._

_Se que será difícil, pero__... _

_Yo confió en ti._

_¡Ahora__ el resto lo dejo en tus manos! _

Y así el extenso cuento de su vida llegaba finalmente a su abruta terminación, enfrentándose a lo inevitable y al martirio de la aniquilación, el maestro se negó a sucumbir ante la desesperanza y valiéndose del cariño de su último pupilo Naruto, encontró finalmente su propio camino.

Su propio camino del ninja.

_En todo caso, creo que este epilogo no esta tan malo después de todo._

_La rana de rió llego al final de sus días al vasto océano azul, en donde pudo obtener su sueño perpetuo._

_Si, eso es mejor...definitivamente esta mucho mejor. _

_Vaya, quien lo diría, por fin una de mis historias a tenido un buen final._

_¿No lo creen así?_

_Creo que ya es hora de tomarme un largo descanso, ¡oh! por cierto necesitaré un titulo para mi próximo libro, que de seguro será mejor que los anteriores..._

_Veamos..._

_¡Ya, por fin lo tengo!_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, el maestro del viento"_

_Perfecto._

_Yo soy Jiraiya y seré por siempre eterno. _


End file.
